A Painted Feather
by Greye Granger
Summary: Bella is beginning her life like every other 18 year old in her small town. Her bearings are straight until she meets her much older Film teacher, Mr. Cullen. How much time must pass before Bella can get the man of her heart...? AH RATED M
1. Chapter 1

**Here's to new stories! Please hang in there with me. I am trying the new copy and paste method of uploading via iPhone.**

**I wanted to post this chapter aspa test if you will, to see if this might be something you're interested in...? I have quite a few chapters completed ****already. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Answered Prayers

Senior year at Kankakee Valley High School was dawning on me quicker than I anticipated. I felt like I could remember my freshman year as if it were yesterday. Like all the other students, I was terrified and clueless, but now, I would rule the school with that familiar freshman class. In fact, I would even get out earlier than a lot of them. There was a small bunch of us who would be graduating early in December. We were the ones that worked our asses off with studying and advanced placement classes to get to do so. I would be eighteen in a month and once I graduated, I could truly begin my life. I sighed in happiness at the thought.

"What are you pondering about over there?" My mother asked from the drivers seat of her Pontiac.

"Senior year and graduating early," I replied excitedly.

"So excited to leave your old Ma alone, huh?" She teased.

"You guessed it," I answered with a laugh.

As we pulled into the DIY Craft Market, I noticed how busy it was not unlike every Friday that we came here. My mother, Renee Swan was an avid crafter. She was brilliant with her hands. For a living, she'd build and sell things online or in flea markets and did fairly well. She loved it and it paid the bills, so that's all she cared about. I myself always wishing that some of her craftiness had been passed down to me, but alas, I seemed to take after my father, Charlie more. It's not something I ever truly complained about because he was as equally brilliant in his own way. I never saw them as two separate people until they divorced a few years back.

"Should we split up?" Renee asked me.

"Sure. I'll meet you in the middle."

The northern Indiana heat was miserable in the month of August. I wore my hair up everyday, and pined for rain all the time. I did love DeMotte for being a small secluded town and for it's four seasons. I had called it home for seven years, and enjoyed it more each year. Slowly I made my way down the aisles of the outdoor craft market. It was a good thing that I never had a lot of money when I came to this place or I'd be a poor girl. There were a few things that caught my eye, but I knew my mother would think entirely different about them. She liked buying things to build and decorate herself, but I had recently gotten her into buying things that were already made, and changing or adding to them. Each stand I passed was set up neatly on old wooden tables. A lot of old wood and foliage was being sold at most of them. It wasn't until I spotted a stand out of the ordinary that something really caught my attention. I walked over to the stand that was placed in the middle of the market and saw that it was a painters stand. An old man sat behind the table, paintbrush in hand, painting a beautiful landscape on a large canvas. From what I could tell, the painting looked like one of the Rocky Mountains. I knew this only because I had an aunt that lived in Montana that I would visit as a kid. The old man stopped his brush strokes and looked over to me.

"That's beautiful," I said kindly. "The Rocky Mountains?" he nodded his head.

"Colorado," he answered in a raspy voice.

"Do you paint from memory?"

"It's the only way I can." His honesty was disarming. The man was probably in his seventies and I knew then that he had a story for each wrinkle that lined his face.

"Bridal Falls," A man suddenly spoke from beside me. The old painter and I turned to see a tall man with bright green eyes and wild copper hair staring at the painting.

"He knows," The painter said with a smile.

"I went there on a college trip," The man said nostalgically. "How much?" He began to dig in his pockets for what I assumed was a wallet.

"It's not finished," The painter said sadly.

"Well, when it is, how about you call me?" The man said happily as he laid down a business card. The painter smiled widely and nodded his head. I looked over to the man beside me and smiled deeply. He returned my smile and something began to flutter around in my stomach. I shook my head slightly.

**"I'm going to buy this," I said proudly pointing to a picture frame laid out on the table. The man next to me leaned down to examine it. Inside the four walls was a large feather with a picture painted on it. Orange, red and yellow leaves adorned the trees that hovered over an old mossy cabin.**

"It's fascinating," The man commented. "How?" He wondered aloud. The painter let out a raspy chuckle.

"My late wife taught me that. It's an eagle feather. The season is fall because it was her favorite, and the cabin was our hideaway. It takes some time to do, but it's worth it. The paint is acrylic."

"A hideaway," I commented softly.

"We all need one with someone," the man replied. I looked to him curiously. I couldnt help my eyes that wandered to his bare ring finger, or the smile that came across my face at the sight. The painter gave us a sad smile.

"You can tell a lot about a person by the art they purchase," The man commented.

"Oh?" I said piqued, "And what does this piece say about me?" The man laughed and pondered his reply for a moment.

"I'd say a beautiful piece for a beautiful soul. Would you agree with me, sir?" He asked the painter.

My cheeks were crimson and my throat went dry.

"Oh, yes, yes. Very beautiful," The painter agreed.

Before I could muster a reply I was either saved of embarrassment or interrupted...

"Baby?" Renee called.

I turned and spotted my mother coming towards me in the crowd. I suddenly felt incredibly young in comparison to the men I was standing with. Renee approached me with arms full of random trinkets.

"What have you found?" She asked brightly. She glanced to the man beside me and I could see her blush. Perfect.

"I'm buying this," I said pointing to the feather painting. My mother leaned in closer to examine it.

"That's extraordinary," She breathed. "You did this?" The painter looked to my mother for the first time.

"Yes ma'am."

"You have a gift."

"God given," He replied smiling.

"Nice bird house," The man said to my mother. She had bought a condo style bird house made with old drift wood.

"Thank you," She said sappily. I rolled my eyes and went to hand the painter my money trying to drown out their conversation.

"I appreciate you," He said kindly.

"The feeling is mutual," I replied. I took my new piece of artwork in my hand and clutched it to my chest tightly. When I looked back to my mom and the man I saw that they were still in conversation but slowly walking back towards our Pontiac. I followed behind them keeping my distance. I couldn't figure out why I didn't want to hear their conversation. They stopped in front of the car, and without speaking, I grabbed the keys from my mothers hand and got into the drivers seat. Renee was being overly flirtatious and it annoyed me. The man was polite to her, and if I didn't know any better from seeing it, he kept glancing my way. Renee never noticed the small gesture but I did and I didn't remove my eyes from him for a second. After a moment he handed my mother back her birdhouse and smiled kindly. Renee gave a wistful wave and turned to get into our trunk. Before the man disappeared, he met my eyes and winked at me. My stomach started to flitter and it was unknown to me. I studied his attire for the first time. I wanted everything about him seared into my memory for life. His khaki pants, white button up and old brown shoes did me in almost as fast as his green eyes. As soon as my mother opened the passenger door, I realized he was gone. Vanished. Had I really been just looking at him?

"What's the hold up, Bells? It's hot!"

"Oh!" I jumped. "Who was that?" I asked carefully as we pulled out of the lot.

"You know what? I never got his name, but oh was he charming!"

"Evidently," I said dryly. In all my years here in this small town I wondered why I had never seen him before, and realized that I desperately wanted too again.

"Okay, so what is your schedule?" Rosalie asked from beside me.

"Mine is Math, English, Science, Film Literature," Alice stated.

"I have Science, Math, English, Film Literature."

"Oh, thank God we have one class all together!" Rosalie shrieked. We stood at our new lockers on the second floor of KVHS for the fourth and final year.

"Which one?" Alice asked.

"Film Lit, whatever the hell that is," Rose laughed.

"I think it sounds interesting," I countered.

"You would!" Rose shot back teasingly.

"Ha, ha," I sneered. "Do we have the same lunch?"

"I have C lunch, what about you guys?" Alice asked in her perky voice.

"Same here!" I agreed.

"Aw, I have B lunch," Rose said sadly. "Oh well."

Breaking our conversation was the first bell telling us to get moving to first period.

"I'm gonna run," I said packing my book bag quickly, "I still have to pee first!"

I said goodbye to my best friends and bolted for the bathroom. I peed in record time and decided to check myself out in the mirror. I was hoping to see someone entirely different than the girl I was four years ago, but I seemed the same to myself. I stood five and a half Inches tall in skinny jeans, converse and an old band t-shirt. I was cursed with pale skin and some freckles, long untamed auburn hair, and big brown eyes. I was indeed thin, but none of it was muscle mass unfortunately. Luckily I had gained a little butt to make up for my lack of a rack up top. The last bell rang, so I picked up my bag, slung it over my shoulder and sighed before heading to first period.

By the time fourth period came on the first day of our senior year, the girls and I were ready for it to be December already. At last we were headed down the hall on the second floor to a class I was looking forward to. Not only because I shared it with my two best friends, but because I was genuinely curious about film. It's always been a secret passion of mine.

"So, who the hell is Mr. Cullen?" I asked curiously.

"I bet he's ugly and old," Rose laughed. She stood inches above me with her heels. It use to intimidate me, but now I know she only wears them out of her own insecurity and to attract boys. She complains of sore feet often, and it makes me laugh. Her long blonde hair was god-like and envied by every girl in the school. She knew it, too. Her D-cup size and rock hard ass was the icon of every boy here. Rosalie is one vein seventeen year old, but I adored her nonetheless. She was a strong person and I envied that quality. Alice on the other hand was the perfect median between us two. She was witty, yet quiet, a prude but also knew how to have a good time. Her short dark pixie haircut described her personality perfectly. She was thin and small, but not quite as lanky as me, and of course had a bigger rack.

"I heard he used to teach here but moved away to teach at some college and cheated on his wife so he had to move back," Alice piped.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked.

"Jasper has him second block." I knew Alice's long time boyfriend, wouldn't lie.

"That's not what I heard from Jessica Stanly," Rose countered quietly.

"Pray tell," I teased.

"I heard he's poor and lives with his mother and rumor has it, incest is practiced there."

"Ew, gross, Rosalie!" Alice shrieked.

"I guess we'll have to make our own assumptions. Room 212, Mr. Cullen," I announced.

We entered the class room to find it nearly empty and no teacher in sight. I glanced back down to my schedule and 212 was the place to be. We each took a seat at the same long rectangle table in front and sat quietly waiting. After the second bell rang, 10 more people had entered the room. A few of them we knew and a few we didn't.

It was ten minutes after classes had started and still no sign of our new teacher. I had put my headphones in to play some Bon Iver giving up on waiting. Everyone else in the class began to mingle. I kept my music low enough to hear when this Mr. Cullen showed up, and when he did, silence took over the room. I took my headphones out and raised my head up out of my arms. I couldn't stop the small gasp that left the mouth. There he stood in front of us with his green eyes and copper hair.

"Afternoon, class. I'm sorry for the delay, the copier was out of ink for the third time today. I am Mr. Cullen and I'll be teaching you about Film Literature." his voice was velvet and I was once again instantly intoxicated by it. Every eye in the room was trained to him like obedient dogs. He wore the same shoes and khaki pants as the day I met him, his shirt being a different shade of white. I glanced around the room and saw every girl drooling already. Rosalie included, which shocked and angered me, though I wasn't sure why.

"Mr. Cullen, is there even such a thing as Film Literature?" Mike Newton asked sarcastically.

"Mr. Newton, If you leave this room knowing more about film than when you entered, you'll have your answer."

"You know my name?" Mike asked shocked.

"I think everyone knows the quarterback of the football team." The class chuckled causing Mike to huff.

"Okay, but what if I do leave the room not knowing anymore than I did?"

"Then I think I'll be out of a job," Mr. Cullen said plainly. The class took it as a joke and all laughed loudly. "So, shall we get aquatinted?"

Mr. Cullen started at the back of the room making each of us introduce ourselves and list our favorite movie. Everyone in the room named a film made after the year 2000, which wasn't surprising. Each movie was either one of the likes of Saw, Talladega Nights, or Batman. All fine movies in their own right I'm sure, but to be honest, I hadn't seen many of them. When he came to our table, I stiffened significantly.

"I'm Rosalie Hale. I'm a senior, head Cheerleader and my favorite movie is Mean Girls." Mr. Cullen smiled kindly at her.

"I enjoy Tina Fey's work," He said. Rose looked confused for a moment before shrugging it off.

"Oh, me too," She answered with batted eyelashes. She in truth had no idea who Tina Fey was. I rolled my eyes at her and shook my head.

"I am Alice Owens. I'm a senior and my favorite movie is Pride and Prejudice."

"Good choice. Which version?" Mr. Cullen asked intrigued.

"Um, the only version?" Alice stated matter of fact.

"Which would be?" Mr. Cullen asked gesturing his hand at her to continue.

"The Keira Knightley one!" the class and Mr. Cullen laughed. I tried too, but it was my turn and I still hadn't decided on a movie yet. Everyone grew quiet waiting for me.

"Um, I'm Bella Swan. I am a senior, and I don't really have a favorite movie," I said quietly.

"What's the last movie you watched and loved?" Mr. Cullen asked. I took notice in the fact that he was standing right in front of me and didn't do that to anyone else who had gone. It was severely intimidating.

"The Hours."

"Excellent movie." He smiled at me sweetly before going back to his desk. I felt embarrassed and hurt with the thought of him not remembering me. Was I easily forgotten?

The rest of the hour went by quickly with Mr. Cullen discussing the syllabus. When the bell rang, everyone sprang from their seats in excitement except for me. I took my time gathering my things and watched Mr. Cullen from the corner of my eye. He was going through papers on his desk and I noticed his hands for the first time. Long, thin, and beautiful. More apparently, Rose couldn't take her eyes off of Mr. Cullen either and I was beginning to get annoyed.

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Cullen," she said seductively. God, she was ballsy.

He glanced at her, then quickly to me.

"Have a good day, Miss Hale," Mr. Cullen replied not removing his eyes from me. I wanted to melt under his stare.

"You coming?" Rose asked impatiently.

"I'll meet you at the car," I replied absently. Before I knew it, I was the only one left leaving the room.

"Bella?" Mr. Cullen said softly just as I reached the door frame. I turned around slowly and met his green stare.

"Yes?"

"Are you enjoying your painted feather?" He asked kindly. I was taken aback. The worry that he might have forgotten me vanished, and I felt overwhelmed with new thoughts and feelings. Was this really happening? I stuttered in breath and felt my stomach begin to do that strange unfamiliar flitter. He seemed genuine and I was in no way creeped out by him. In fact it was quite the contrary. I found myself aching for any attention he would give me.

"Very much so. It hangs where I can see it easily every day."

"As it should be. It's good to see you again." I smiled widely at him and then before I could stop myself, I winked.

"Likewise," I said clearly, surprising myself before turning and leaving the room without looking back. I felt savvy beyond my capabilities and left my first day of school excited to return the next day just to see him once again. I would get to for the next four months, and I would get the most I could. I wanted Mr. Cullen even though I knew he would never want me back in the same way. I accepted that, and decided that any time with him was better than none. My prayers of seeing him again were answered. Now tell me, what were the odds of that happening?


	2. Chapter 2

**I am dying to know your thoughts on this story. I love it so much ;) comment it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

A New Objective

Time flies by taking all of us along with it, willing or unwillingly we soar amongst it. As easy as four years can pass, so can a week, two, three. It was mid September and things were going smoothly. School became routine, and weekends spent between Renee and Charlie's with or without my best friends ensued. This weekend I would be at Charlie's. He was an owner operator truck driver that came home every two weeks. I enjoyed my time with my dad. He was easy and kind. My friends especially loved him because he was so gullible. We each had him around our pinky finger. His house was insanely large for a single man, another feature we adored. He tells his boss, Chuck to give him a different company house each time he comes in, and us three girls call Chuck back secretly and ask to keep it.

My two best friends and I were on the third floor in the master suite getting ready for the Friday night activities. It would be the first home game of the season, so like everyone else in town, we were excited. Football in a small town was life to many and the Kankakee Valley Panthers had proven well. They rarely lost a game, making each one in attendance that much more hyped up. The entire town would be there as per usual.

Rarely do I let the girls dress me up, but tonight I was allowing it happily. In fact, I needed it. During the week there were volunteer sign ups to help out at concession stands and such. Before anyone else could, I put my name down on the drinks trailer. Mr. Cullen was due to man that booth tonight, and I made sure I was with him. If Rosalie wasn't head cheerleader doomed to be on the field yelling and dancing, she would have fought me for this volunteer. I hadn't exactly told her I signed up for it either. She was such a jealous person and there was no way that I was going to let her find out about my crush.

"So, Bells, do you wanna sit on the top rows or the lower rows, tonight? Jasper is bringing the game paint!" Alice said excitedly.

"No game paint for me," I replied. "Remember last year? I'm allergic to that stuff!"

"That shit was funny," Rose added laughing as she grabbed another strand of my hair and wrapped it around the styling wand. "I think you guys should make a senior spot up front. You can cheer unofficially with me!"

"Did you volunteer for anything, Alice?" I questioned.

"No, not for the first game. I will next time, though. I think the next couple weeks are home games. Jasper said the spanish club was volunteering for most of it tonight."

"I know what I would be volunteering for!" Rose piped.

"Which?" I asked dumbly.

"Whatever stand Mr. Cullen is working, duh!"

"Well then it's a good thing you're a cheerleader then isn't it?" Alice said laughing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rose faked hurt.

"It means that you'd have him thrown out of this town!"

"Oh please," She defended, "I can keep secrets. Especially lover secrets. Remember when my mom was screwing the principal? That never got out, did it?"

"Oh jeez," I droned. "Rose you're relentless aren't you?"

"When I want something, yes."

"What if he doesn't want you back?"

"Oh, he will."

"Where the hell do you get your confidence?" Alice wondered.

"Its in my blood. My appearance doesn't hurt either," She said laughing.

"Am I done yet?" I whined trying to change the subject.

"Yes!" Rosalie and Alice announced together. I stood up off the bar stool and turned around to face myself in the mirror.

"Whoa," I breathed. I stared at the unknown creature before me.

"You actually look 18, now!" Alice said teasing. I wore dark skinny jeans and a purple and white striped tank top. My make up was light and my hair went well down my back in loose curls. Alice wore a black skirt and a purple panthers shirt, with Rose in her tight and too short Cheerleader uniform.

"We look like movie stars," Rose said wistfully. That's exactly what I was going for...

The KVHS stadium was packed with people when we arrived in Rosalie's purple mustang. The girls and I made our way to the stands with Rose rushing toward the drink trailer before she had to be out on the field. I allowed her to have her fun, because in the end, I knew she didn't truly want him for who he was. She would grow tired of Mr. Cullen soon, and I couldn't wait for that.

"Mr. Cullen!" Rose said happily.

"Hi girls," He replied cheerfully. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'll take a diet coke, please," Rose said in that sexy voice.

"And I'll have a Lemonade," Alice added. Mr. Cullen bustled about and got them their drinks. I studied his appearance for the hundredth time. Would I ever grow tired of it? That was a stupid question. I chuckled to myself.

"You coming, Bella?" Alice asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, no actually I'm staying here. I volunteered to help Mr. Cullen," I said trying to sound nonchalant. Alice nor Rosalie bought my tactic. Alice winked, and Rose sneered before heading to the field. I walked into the trailer carefully and took a deep breath.

"How are you tonight, Miss Swan?" Mr. Cullen asked.

"Bella, please," I asked smiling. "My grandmother is Ms. Swan."

"Alright then, Bella." He smiled his award winning smile at me and I melted instantly.

The weather had finally begun to feel like fall, so it was a chilly night out. I should have brought a jacket, but being close to Mr. Cullen had me hot. He wore a deep green sweater over some blue jeans with his signature brown shoes. His hair was still in its disarray and his eyes were as bright as ever. We made small talk through out the evening and listened to the game as best we could. During half time the girls came by and Rose was particularly flirtatious. I made sure that I was the one to get her drink instead of Mr. Cullen. By the time the fourth quarter started, we had died down enough in business to actually chat. I wanted to know anything he would tell me about himself because I found him fascinating.

"So, Bella, what do you do for fun?"

"Fun? Well, I watch a lot of movies. And I enjoy helping my mother with her craft business."

"She seemed like she had her heart in it at the market."

"Oh, she does. She's extraordinary, too. I'm quite jealous of her ability."

"Nah, you have your own abilities that are extraordinary in their own way."

"I wish I knew what they were!" I laughed. I leaned against the metal counter and crossed my arms from the chill of the night. Mr. Cullen walked over to his things and picked up a coat for me.

"Here," He said chuckling. I took his coat and smiled widely. He was going to let me wear it! I felt like a sixteen year old giddy girlfriend asked to wear her boyfriends letterman jacket.

"Thank you. So, Mr. Cullen, what do you do for fun?"

"I write mostly, but I enjoy things outdoors as well. I live next to the Johnson corn field, so there is great dirt for gardening." my heart soared at this news. My father's company house was on the other side of Johnson's corn field and I knew it was a house of maybe four others. Mr. Cullen lived close to me...

"I never saw you as a gardener," I said laughing.

"I never saw you as much of a crafter."

"Touché." We laughed together and the sound was perfect.

"Are you from here?" I asked.

"Born and raised."

"But you just moved back?" I noticed his sudden body shift at the topic and wondered if I should change the subject.

"Yes. I lived in Chicago and taught at a university for a few years."

"Are you glad to be back?"

"Very much so. Are you from here?"

"Technically. We came here when my dad's job transferred. I was eleven and we came from a small town in Washington."

"I bet you miss the rain," He said smiling.

"Very much so," I mimicked which made him laugh. "Do you enjoy teaching?"

"I wouldn't do it if I didn't," He answered truthfully. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm actually doing my job correctly, but yes I love it."

"In the few weeks that I have had you as a teacher," I began sweetly, "I've learned more in your class than any other."

"That's unlikely," He said laughing again. The smile lines on his face were a stunning view. The way his Adams apple bobbed up an down as he spoke or laughed did strange things to me.

"No, truthfully. I am in advanced classes, but I feel like all that I'm learning about is standard things. In your class I'm actually retaining new things."

"Well thank you, Bella. I must say, you seem pretty knowledgable in the film area."

"It's my secret life," I whispered sheepishly. His brow furrowed.

"Why keep it secret?"

"Because no one understands it," I replied simply. He flinched at my admission slightly and I wondered why. Silence spread between us awkwardly.

"It's just that," I started, trying to explain farther, "I'm an old soul. People make fun of the things I enjoy when it comes to film and music, so I tend to keep it to myself. I don't mind because that makes it more sacred. It's personal to me."

"I can relate to that," He answered strongly. "Who are some of your favorite actors?"

"Meryl Streep, Julianne Moore, Audrey Hepburn, Charlie Chaplin, Jack Nicholson, Diane Keaton. You know, most people that kids my age have never heard of." He laughed knowingly. "I could go on for days."

"I am particularly fond of all of them. Especially Audrey." I smiled and took note.

"Mr. Cullen! Can I get another diet coke?" Rosalie's shrill question broke our conversation off like a knife splitting into an apple.

"Sure thing, Miss Hale." Mr. Cullen smiled. At the same time, he and I both reached for the lid of the cooler causing our hands to overlap. I jerked mine back instinctively and my cheeks went crimson. The electricity it created was overwhelming. Mr. Cullen didn't seem to notice in the slightest, but Rosalie did. When she turned to leave without a word to me, my heart sank. Just then, we heard the crowd begin to cheer loudly signaling the end of the game. It made me sad because I would have to leave Mr. Cullen again and wouldn't see him until Monday. Somehow, my heart sank even farther.

"Thanks for your help, Bella," Mr. Cullen said kindly. I stood with Alice and Rose and felt the redness return to my cheeks. "You are nice company to have, am I right girls?"

"She's the best," Alice added. Rose stood frigid beside me holding her pom poms to her chest. Just before we parted, I remembered that I was wearing his jacket. I slid it off of me slowly and handed it to him. He smiled deeply at me.

"See you on Monday." We waved and began our long walk back to Rosalie's car.

By the time we made it back to Charlie's house he was asleep, which we were fine with. We would visit with him in the morning. Not one of us spoke a word on the way here, and it felt awkward. I wasn't sure if it was because we were tired or if something was wrong. I intended to find out, and I had just the thing to loosen us up.

I rarely took from my father's liquor cabinet and always felt bad about it the next morning until I realized that Charlie hadn't even noticed. He didn't drink as often as Renee, so it was easier to steal it from him. Renee's drink was too important to her, so she'd know when some was missing.

After an hour or so of drinking we began to open up and laugh about things. We laid out in the living room on the third floor, our floor, in comfy pajamas drinking on some vodka and orange juice when things took a turn for all of us.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Alice slurred suggestively.

"I'm down," I replied with a nod from Rosalie.

"Okay, Rose, truth or dare?" Alice asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to chug the rest of your drink."

"Ha, please," Rose scoffed. She completed her dare with no problem. She always seemed the less drunk out of us three even though she tended to drink more.

"Bella," Rose said turning to me, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you're in love with Mr. Cullen?" Her voice was acidic and it threw me off guard entirely. Alice spit screwdriver through her nose loudly. I didn't want any of this to come out in such a way, but Rose put me on the spot. I wanted to tell them but I was too embarrassed.

"I think you're talking about yourself," I shot back.

"Oh, no babe. I've seen it. I've seen how you act towards him."

"And how do I act, Rosalie?" I asked trying to fight the fogginess in my head.

"You're nuts, Rose," Alice slurred lazily. "We all know it's you who loves him."

"I don't care who knows it," Rose stated.

"Why would you care even if I was?" I asked.

"Because best friends can't like the same guy."

"Rosalie, he's not some guy. He's our teacher. Even if I did love him, nothing would come of it, just like nothing will for you."

"That's where you're wrong, Bella. I'll have him before graduation, just you wait."

"This is ridiculous," Said Alice. "Why are we angry?"

"Who's angry?" Rose laughed. Her laugh was fake, and I knew it. Alice was too drunk to see.

"Let's go to bed, okay?" I suggested. We all agreed to try and get some sleep, but even the alcohol wouldn't help me and my slumber tonight. I felt scared for some reason. Betrayed even. Rose wasn't Mr. Cullen's type what so ever. I was afraid she would get her way with him anyway. She does with every other guy. At first I felt like giving it up, letting her have him, but I couldn't. Something about him had me wanting more. If I had to wait until I was through with college for him to see me as an adult, I would. The objective now was not only to get with Mr. Cullen, but to do it before Rosalie did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Audrey

Halloween was upon us and DeMotte was more than ready for it. Harvest season was big around here. The leaves were all different colors and the days grew shorter. Chilly nights laced each new day, and I was happy. I hadn't ever been truly unhappy, but right now in my life I felt content. I was anxious for school to end, but dreaded it as well.

Things with Rosalie had only grown more tense since that first home game, and I had come to accept it. She wasn't going to give up on Mr. Cullen, and neither was I. Alice had started to distance herself from us. She said she couldn't take the tension anymore. Thankfully, she finally began to hang out with us separately which slowly brought us all back together. Things with Mr. Cullen on the other hand, had only escalated. I began helping him after class with anything I could, and signed up to help at the drink trailer every chance I got. Once, Rosalie was able to help him and it infuriated me. I don't know how she was able to skip her cheering duties, but she did. I watched them the entire night to see if Mr. Cullen liked her more than me. I noticed that he didn't talk to her the way he did me. It seemed superficial. With me, I felt he was real. She could have any guy in the school but she wanted mine. Regardless of how she knew how important he was to me, she didn't care.

I laughed more with Mr. Cullen than anyone I had ever known before. Once we began joking, it became a regular thing. No one understood our humor. It was our secret. On days when I knew I wouldn't get to see him, I was depressed. Renee would make fun of me saying I was in love. Maybe she's right.

On the Thursday before Halloween, my mother was picking me up from school to go shopping for a Halloween costume. The school was hosting a dance in the holiday's honor, and Mr. Cullen would be a chaperone. It took me weeks to find the right costume, I even had to special order it from a website, but it would be perfect. 3:10 came and I was anxious to meet my mom, but I had to stop by another class to drop off a paper. I knew that Mr. Cullen had bus duty today, so I would see him outside. I sent a quick text to Renee and hurried along.

The cool afternoon had me happy that I remembered to grab my sweater from my locker. Meeting with my math teacher took longer than I wanted it to, because the lady sure did talk a lot. It saddened me that I probably wouldn't see Mr. Cullen because I was late. That was, until I saw my mother. My heart slammed against my spine causing my stride to slow significantly. My mouth dropped and I could hear my pulse racing in my ear. Renee was leaning against her Pontiac G6 with Mr. Cullen standing in front of her. They were laughing, and I knew that body language my mother was sporting. I collected my breath, and stalked over to them.

"Ah, baby! We were just talking about you," My mother cooed.

"Oh?" I asked bored.

"Mr. Cullen seems to enjoy you in class."

"Oh?" I said again, but it came out as more of a squeak.

"I know now where she gets her pleasantries from," Mr. Cullen replied politely. I rolled my eyes and slung my backpack into the backseat of the car. Sometimes he made me feel like I was twelve, and it hurt me. I walked around to the drivers side and stood waiting for them to say their goodbyes.

"It was nice to see you again, Mrs. Swan."

"Renee, please. And it's Ms," She corrected with batted eye lashes. Jesus, she was as bad as Rosalie.

"Renee, Bella," Mr. Cullen nodded to us respectively before walking away. I slammed myself into the drivers seat glad that was over with.

We made it home in record time with my new costume. I couldn't wait until tomorrow when I could finally wear it. Alice and Rosalie were coming over tonight, and I was actually excited about it. Renee had been out on the porch for a while on the phone to someone when the girls arrived. As long as Mr. Cullen wasn't brought up, there wouldn't be a problem. We planned on watching scary movies and eating cheesecake like old times.

"Hi, girls!" My mother said excitedly coming in from outside. We were all hovered around the kitchen island drinking virgin Mary's.

"Why Renee, don't you seem perky?" Rosalie said with raised eyebrows.

"I have a date!" She exclaimed. I dropped my iPhone instantly and it made a loud clang on the counter top. All three women looked to me with raised eyebrows.

"Oh?" I breathed.

"With who, with who?!" Alice asked impatiently.

"Edward Cullen." I watched as Rosalie's expression changed from excitement to... Conniving?

"As in, Mr. Cullen our film teacher?" Alice questioned quietly.

"None other!" Renee pranced around the kitchen like a fairy on crack.

"How did this happen?" Rose asked interested.

"Well, I saw him at the school today and we got to talking. He gave me his card and said if I ever needed anything then to call. So I did!"

"Right on Renee!" Rose cheered. If my chin wasn't on the floor from Renee's news, it was now.

"You have to give us all the details, tonight, okay? He is the hottest guy at KVHS, you know," Rose continued.

Realization dawned on me and I narrowed my eyes. If this is how she wanted to play it, I could become an opposing team member easily. Mr. Cullen had become some unspoken entity between Rosalie and I. She knew I loved him, and she wanted me to admit it so that we could have a fair fight. There was no way in hell would I give her the satisfaction. She would think it weak, and use it against me. Rosalie still thinks she will get him. I began to hate thinking of Mr. Cullen as someone to win, but I had to have him. It was like needing air. A necessity. Rose wouldn't understand that. She wanted to fuck him to say she did, and leave him. She did the same thing to Mr. Jackson our sophomore year.

"Yeah, mom! Kudos on catching a younger guy. I knew you had it in you," I said brightly.

"How do you know how old he is?" My mother asked. All eyes were on me and I wanted to die. I remembered finally asking Mr. Cullen during a football game when I was volunteering with him, and he swore me to secrecy. He said he liked people guessing, but felt he could trust me with it. They waited for my answer and I had no lie come to me.

"I asked him," Alice chimed in. Rose and I darted our eyes to our best friend in shock.

"You did?" Rose asked. "That's personal."

"Yeah, well Jasper said he looked 50, and I disagreed with him, so to prove him wrong I asked."

"Yeah, and Alice told me."

"And?" Renee hedged.

"And he's 37."

"He looks good for being almost forty," Renee said dreamily. "Damn, I'm good."

"That's only a five year gap, mom," I said teasingly.

"Where's he taking you?" Alice asked.

"We're going down to Clint's Bar. It took me forever to get the nerve up and call."

"Come on, Renee," Rose ordered. "I am going to make you irresistible." The two headed upstairs discussing black dresses, lace bras, and make-up. I shuddered. I wanted to run and cry. Mr. Cullen likes my mother? There's no way. They have nothing in common! And why was Rose so pumped for this?

"You okay, baby?" Alice asked softly.

I threw my head in my hands and sighed.

"I bet he said yes to her asking him out just to be nice." I laughed kindly. Alice always made me feel better.

"Alice," I began.

"Shh, I know," She interrupted. And she did. I didn't need to explain my feelings about Mr. Cullen. Alice wouldn't judge me. I felt a weight lifted knowing that I now had someone to discuss it all with. I wasn't sure how I was going to survive the night.

Hours and a few cigarettes stolen

from Renee's bedside table later, we heard Renee's car pull up. She had been gone for 3 hours with no call to us. I took that as a bad sign that things went well. She stumbled her way into the house and we all ran over to her cheesecake in hand.

"Well?" Rose asked impatiently.

"What a night!" Renee yelled.

"Mom? Why the hell didn't you call me to pick you up?" I scolded.

"I drove it good," She slurred. I eyed her angrily and she lost balance taking off her shoes. Instantly, a thousand different scenarios began to play in my head. They got drunk and had sex. They got drunk and fell in love... I realized that I didn't truly want to know how her night went. I would wait and see how Mr. Cullen acted tomorrow. The girls gave up trying to get any valid information out of Renee, so we helped her get into bed.

"She had sex!" Rose whispered excitedly.

"What the fuck? I don't want to know that, Rose. Gross," I complained.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. My heart began to break off slowly piece by piece.

"How do you know?" Alice asked. "With Mr. Cullen?"

"Her bra is inside out, and her underwear is missing. She had sex with someone," Rose laughed. I couldn't let Rose see me affected by this in a negative way, but I was falling apart. Just then, Rose's cell phone rang startling us.

"Oh, look at this," Rose cooed. "Mr. Jackson. I've gotta run girls."

"You're not staying?" Alice whined.

"Duty calls." She winked and blew us each a kiss before leaving. Thats how I knew that she didn't truly care for Edward. Alice and I sighed after tucking Renee into bed and heading back downstairs. I plopped myself onto the couch heavily and reached for another cigarette. Alice sat at my feet and handed me a lighter.

"I don't think it was Edward, Bella," Alice said softly. I took a long pull of my cigarette and inhaled deeply.

"What if it was?"

"Then you can get over him." I popped my head up to look at her in confusion.

"Is that what you want?"

"No, I just hate that you're pining over someone you may never have. It hurts me to see you hurt."

"I don't know how to explain it, Ali," I said quietly.

"You don't have to. I know." If Alice wasn't in love with Jasper, she wouldn't have understood. "But I will say this, Rosalie is beginning to piss me off."

"Thank you!" I all but shouted. Alice laughed and took my cigarette for herself.

"I don't know why she is doing this to me."

"Jealousy."

"Of me?" I scoffed.

"Hell yeah. You know she always wants what she can't, or shouldn't have. Ive got your back when shit hits the fan, okay? I've see the way Mr. Cullen looks at you and so has she."

"How does he look at me?" I asked sappily.

"Like he's pining, too."

The next day during Mr. Cullen's class, I was finding it hard to even look at him. The thought of my mother sexually involved with him had me dizzy and sick. I kept my distance from him throughout all of the class activities. I missed our usual banter, but I was too hurt. Tonight was the Halloween dance, only now I didn't feel like going. My heart un-clenched itself when the final bell rang.

"Bella, would you stay after class for a moment, please?" Mr. Cullen asked easily. Instantly my stomach started to burn. Was I in trouble? I glanced at Rose and Alice who shrugged their shoulders at me and left the room with the rest of the class. I gathered my book bag and went up to his desk. The silence of the now empty classroom made the hair on my arms stand upright. Mr. Cullen turned around to look at me, and he leaned onto his desk. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?" I asked in a squeaky voice.

"You're angry about something," He finally spoke.

"Just an off day," I said trying to sound nonchalant about it. "I have a big chemistry exam coming up."

"No, I meant angry with me." I felt my eyes widen and I began to mentally kick myself for making it noticeable. "Um," I tried before he cut me off.

"Does it make you uncomfortable that I went out with your mom?"

"Yes," I whispered immediately.

"Why, because I'm your teacher?" he really had no clue and it hurt me even farther. I was just a student to him. I chose not to answer him, because I didn't want to lie. I looked into his eyes, burning their green amber with confusion, hoping my own would give him the answer I could not speak. Edward stared back and after a moment, I felt like realization hit him by the way his expression changed, but I couldn't be sure.

"I won't go out with her again," He stated firmly causing me to flinch slightly. Did I make him angry? I stood frozen in place for a moment trying to collect myself as he leaned off of his desk and went to shuffling a stack of papers.

"You should ask your mother how the date went."

"I couldn't," I snapped. "She was too drunk." Mr. Cullen stared at me intensely. He sighed again and looked highly uncomfortable.

"Bella, what you may think happened-"

"You don't have to explain yourself, Mr. Cullen. I'm only a student," I said petulantly. He took my words harsher than I intended. I was hoping he would somehow correct my statement, but he didn't. Instead, he went back to his papers and sat down at his desk.

"See you at the dance."

"Have fun," I said trying to sound sincere and failing yet again.

"You won't come?" I took notice at his jaw clenching and couldn't look into his eyes anymore. I felt paralyzed. Why was he so on edge? I wish the confusion would somehow dissipate. I hated saying no to him. Truthfully I wanted to fall at his feet and tell him I would come to the dance, but I couldn't mutter the tiniest word about it.

"Have a good weekend," I stated plainly. I left without looking back at him as hot tears streamed down my red cheeks.

"Bella! Are you ready yet?!" Alice's shrill voice entered my unconsciousness slowly.

"What the actual fuck, Bella Swan? Why are you in bed?! Come on, the dance starts in thirty minutes!" She slapped my butt hard. I jerked upright in my bed and smoothed the hair off my face that was sticking to dried tears. Alice's expression instantly went to worry.

"Oh, God, what happened?" I tried opening my mouth to speak, but sobs broke out instead. Alice leaped for me and put her arms around my shaking frame. I cried into her shoulder for a long time before speaking.

"Why does it have to be him?" I choked. "No one wants me."

"That's not true, baby," She soothed.

"He doesn't care about me, Ali. I'm just a student, and he fucked my drunk mom!"

"I talked to Renee, sweetie. Just before I came up here and it wasn't Edward." I flinched slightly at the sound of his name before recovering. I peeled myself off her and blinked rapidly.

"It all makes sense now," She whispered to herself.

"What?"

"Well, apparently Edward and your mom hit it off well, but only as friends. She told me so. She said they had no chemistry, so after a few drinks he left. But before he did, he introduced her to some guy named Phil. Renee said it seemed like Mr. Cullen was already taken by someone."

"But he's divorced," I said slowly.

"Exactly... So..." My face split into a large grin.

"Then there's still a chance?" I asked hopefully.

"I'd say so. After you left him, I saw him, Bella. I had to stay after to finish decorating the gym, and passed him in the hallway. He didn't even notice me. He looked so sad."

"I told him I wouldn't be at the dance. Maybe thats why he looked sad? Oh, Alice!" I cried as I threw my arms around her. There was still hope, and it filled me thoroughly.

"Come on, let's get you ready!"

We arrived at the school only forty five minutes after the dance had begun. Alice helped ready me in my costume which helped me feel more confident. My goal was to get a rile out of Mr. Cullen.

Entering the gym I saw that it was decorated perfectly. The lights were dim, everyone in costume, and music playing loudly. Alice kissed my cheek and whispered a good luck to me before going to find Jasper in her bumble bee costume. I took a deep breath and started my search. It didn't take long to find who I was looking for. Across the floor I saw Rosalie dressed as Marilyn Monroe talking to Charlie Chaplin. My Charlie Chaplin. I wanted to stalk over there, but didn't. Instead I stood where I was carefully and examined their body language. Rosalie was leaned against the post, her red dress short and her legs high in heels. She was laughing with him loudly. Mr. Cullen was chuckling politely in his trousers and hat. The mustache he drew on had me giggling to myself. He was spaced apart from her a good bit, which made me happy. I gathered up all the courage I could, and walked over to them.

"Bella, wow," Was all Rose said as she leaned off the post. Mr. Cullen had a splitting grin across his lovely face.

"Audrey Hepburn," He said softly.

"Who?" Rose asked.

"She was an actress a long time ago," I explained.

"Does she look like her?" Rose asked Mr. Cullen.

"It is her," He replied proudly. My insides melted and I wanted to run into him and hold on forever. Rose shifted her weight uncomfortable as Mr. Cullen and I continued to stare at each other. Before I knew it, Rose had slipped away from us.

"Mr. Chaplin," I confirmed.

"You came Ms. Hepburn."

"I know she's one of your favorites, so I couldn't resist. Audrey never missed a party." Did I really just say that? My cheeks ignited full force.

"You wear her well." I took in my appearance differently than I had a few moments ago. He saw me as Bella, the Audrey Hepburn of KVHS. My hair was down and curled, I wore a black cocktail dress, heels, and jewelry that fit the time frame of Audrey's years. I felt pretty, and he saw me as pretty.

As the night drew on I spent my time mingling with friends throughout the dance, and then going back over to Mr. Cullen. He seemed to enjoy my company as much as I enjoyed his, which had me never wanting to leave. Everyone thought I was a gorgeous Audrey Hepburn, so my cheeks stayed red the entire night. Especially when Mr. Cullen looked at me as if I was a dream. In the months that I had known him, I felt like I knew who he was on the inside. We never spoke much of his past, which I didn't truly care about. It was the little things he told me that I held dearly. The way he smelt of old wood, the lines that formed on his face when he smiled, and his hair glowing wildly. By standard, I didn't know the man well enough to love him, but I did anyway. I knew that I had to see him for the rest of my life in some way. Any way. I would become a teacher just to work closely to him. It wasn't until I came back from the bathroom did things take a turn for my heart.

As I emerged into the gym I didn't see Mr. Cullen. When I couldn't spot Rosalie, my insides did a twist. I asked around to a couple of people who answered negatively in my search. No one had seen them. There was one back gym door that was unlocked, so I decided to take it. It led me into the long hall tunnel, and when I heard talking, I stopped abruptly. I saw Rosalie appear out of a class room frantically. She appeared angry and frustrated until she saw me. Her eyes grew wide and she gave me a wicked grin with a raised eyebrow. She wiped the corners of her mouth seductively before turning around and walking the opposite way. I stood frozen for what, seconds, minutes? Speeding time passed as I prepared myself for what was coming to me until time stopped entirely. Edward bolted out of the classroom looking scared and... Ashamed? He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand quickly. As he sorted his twisted clothes and zipped his zipper, I drew a sharp intake of breath. Unfortunately, Mr. Cullen noticed.

"Bella," He said shocked. Yeah, I caught you. Cold tears began to form in my eyes and I stumbled trying to walk backwards away from him. I shook my head frantically trying to rid myself of the memory.

"Bella," He said more sternly as he started walking towards me. I started to back away quicker. I wanted nothing to do with him.

"My heart," I choked. His eyes weren't my color green anymore. They were flooded with gray. Deceitful gray. I turned around and started to run away quickly. I never wanted to go back. I never wanted to see, or be near him again. But I had a month left with him. Four weeks. Twenty classes. I wouldn't make it. I wouldn't survive. Audrey didn't survive. The only way I would manage was by doing what I did. I ran from him, leaving with his cold heart, my own broken one. Shattered pieces for him to keep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I've gotten a lot of favorites and followers for this story, so thank you guys! Drop me a comment :] I'll be updating again soon...**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Admission

Thanksgiving break spread its festivities across the small town that I inhabited quickly. The weather had grown cold and snow would be on its way just in time.

School passed quickly once I involved myself in any extracurricular activity that I could find. I became apart of the spanish club with Alice, signed up for trash clean up, and volunteered down at the local animal shelter. Alice informed me daily that these small things were just distractions. That they wouldn't make what happened, or how I felt, go away. She was right, but I wasn't going to allow myself to feel it yet. Mr. Cullen kept his distance from me when school resumed. I only spoke to him when it was absolutely necessary, which wasn't often. I kept my voice clipped, and my eyes down.

I would be spending this thanksgiving day with Charlie. I was grateful for that. Renee wouldn't stop pestering me about why I had turned into a zombie, so she says. She was still seeing that Phil guy and keeps saying she has Edward to thank for it.

I was sitting out on the back deck of Charlie's large house stuffed full of KFC. Each year Charlie insisted it be the one where he cooked, but I always managed to talk him out of it. He was lousy in the kitchen. My dad had brought me a warm cup of raspberry tea and took a seat next to me on the porch swing.

"I can't believe the year is almost over," Charlie sighed.

"It can't come soon enough," I droned.

"You shouldn't say that, Bells. When you're my age, you'll miss it."

"Ha, doubtful."

"So, what's been up with you, huh? You've got Renee in a fuss. " Was I really supposed to have this conversation with my dad? I shivered slightly and brought the hot mug back to my mouth. The warm liquid soothed me, and I decided to talk.

"I liked this guy, so did Rosalie, he chose her, and now I have lost a friend and the guy I truly cared for," I all but blurted out. I glanced over to my dad who's eyes were now bulging out of his head.

"Jesus, I forgot how bad High School is."

"Dad," I whined.

"Sorry, sorry. Look, if he chose someone over you, he obviously wasn't the right guy. He'll one day soon regret it. And as for Rosalie... Friends grow apart. They're only in your life for a reason, a season, or a lifetime."

"Wow, dad. When did you become so full of wisdom?"

"I listen to a lot of Delilah on the road," He said embarrassed. I smiled.

"Thanks, Daddy. I feel better." I scooted closer to him and laid into his side comfortably. We sat and enjoyed the sunset for a long time peacefully.

"Boys in high school aren't meant to be dated yet, Bells."

"Well, he's older..." I hesitated.

"Oh. So, are you going to tell me his name?"

"Not a chance in hell," I answered. We laughed together, and I really tried to think of things in a lighter way.

Graduation is a time to reflect yet a time to dream forward. My classmates around me all stood cheering and throwing their hats into the air. It all felt so surreal to me moving in slow motion. There were only 40 of us graduating this early, but we were a close knit group. We did it, and that's all that mattered. I would be gone to IU and wouldn't ever have to come back if I didn't really want to.

My parents found me quickly in the crowd and began their endless picture taking. Renee had brought Phil with her, and Charlie was handling it well.

"Thank you both so much," I told them through tears and hugs.

"We're proud of you, Bells," Charlie said.

"Have you decided on a major? You told me that today you would know," My mother asked.

"I'm going to be a teacher. An art history teacher," I beamed.

After a few more congratulations from people, the crowd began to disperse. I gave my long and tearful goodbye to Alice who would be going to school here for psychology. Rosalie of course, didn't bother showing up. She was always jealous of me and Alice for our academics. She was fully capable, but chose otherwise. I wanted to see her, but knew it was too soon.

On my way out to my graduation present from my parents, a Ford Ranger, I saw Mr. Cullen leaning up against it.

"Nice truck," He said smiling. I stopped in front of him clutching my diploma and a dozen roses from Charlie to my chest.

"How did you know it was mine?" I asked curiously. Mr. Cullen nodded his head to the windshield. On it underneath the windshield wipers was an overly large pink card from Alice that had Bella written in big bold letters on the front.

"Oh, Alice." I muttered as I ripped the card from the windshield. Mr. Cullen leaned off of my truck and stood away from the door for me to open it.

"Congratulations, Bella," He said softly. I opened the driver door and threw my stuff inside before turning to meet his eyes. For the first time in months, I didn't see any gray in them.

"Thank you," I whispered. The parking lot was nearly empty now, and I began to feel uncomfortable. Mr. Cullen did too by the way he began to shift his weight.

"Here," He said suddenly. He handed me something I hadn't even noticed him holding before. I looked down to the large heavy book in my hands and without warning, tears began to form in my eyes.

"It's an art book," Mr. Cullen stated lamely. "It dates back to B.C. all the way up until today of the greatest pieces."

"It's perfect," I choked out.

"I wish you the best, Bella." Just before I looked up, I felt his hand touch my cheek. He wiped away a falling tear ever so carefully. He left a trail of fire where his hand had been once he dropped it. I looked up to him and all the past hurt seemed to vanish. I wouldn't see this man for a long time, if ever again. I turned and laid the beautiful book down carefully into my truck and took a deep breath. My decision was made. I bolted back around and flung myself into his arms. I squeezed his waist as tight as I could and cried silent tears. I knew I had taken him off guard, but he slowly snaked his arms around me and places his chin on my shoulder. This hug would keep me going for years to come, I knew. I didn't care who saw us. I was no longer his student, and I was of legal age. When we finally pulled apart, he held my face in his hands.

"You are a pleasure, Miss Swan. Go start your life," He cooed softly. "Live it well."

"I will be back one day, Edward," I stated strongly. He smiled a knowing smile at me that met his eyes. They shined down at me like the morning sun. He began to chuckle slightly as he dropped his hands releasing me.

"Edward," He said simply.

"Yes, Edward," I replied laughing. "One of the perks of no longer being your student. I'll be graduating early you know. Just a couple of years. I'll see you soon," I said sadly. Edward nodded at me and shut the driver door when I was seated in my new truck. I started the ignition and looked to him one last time.

"I'll be waiting," He whispered. My breathing hitched at his statement. I chose not to reply, but to wink. I did, and then drove away.

A few days later I was well on my way driving to Indiana University. My mind was flooded with thoughts of Edward. Good memories and bad ones. His book sat in my passenger seat the entire way along with my painted feather. Apart of me was still deeply hurt by him and Rosalie, but what if I shouldn't be? Edward said he would be waiting for me. Me, not her. I would finish school, and go back to him. His admission would carry me through until I finally saw him again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay, Saturday :) I had one of the best nights of my life last night. I'm so happy, I had to post another chapter!**

**Comment? :]**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Time

Dear Bella,

You better not be reading this until you've stopped at a rest stop on the way home! DeMotte has missed you. I hate that we have lost touch over the years, that life got in the way, but I am truly glad to have you coming home. Can you believe it's been five years? I cannot.

I heard you got the new opening position for art history teacher at KVHS. Congratulations! All of your hard work at IU has paid off.

My psychology degree has done me well since I've gotten my own office. You wouldn't believe the clients I have! Of course, that would be breaking the law if I were to tell you. Wink, wink.

Rosalie never went to college. She dates the men throughout town who take care of her financially. I see her from time to time. She looks as gorgeous as ever, but you know she must be broken. She doesn't carry that glow she once did.

I'm single still and happy to be so. Although, late at night I often wonder if my true love is even in this dinky town... Jasper's infidelity has left me very untrusting.

I saw Renee yesterday and she is ecstatic to have you back. Phil treats her so well, Bella.

Hurry home will you?

I love you

-Alice

P.S. Edward is still Edward. Single too, I believe... Mwuh! Have you spoken to him?

I read the last part of the letter a dozen times before finally stowing it back in my bag. I sighed deeply and put my truck in drive and made my way back to the interstate. I had an hour left to myself to think about things before I pulled into DeMotte. I already had an apartment there waiting for me, so that was a load off. Mom and Phil were excited to see me and I was them. Charlie visited me a dozen times while I was in college because of his occupation. Mr. Wyne, now the principal of KVHS was awfully generous in giving me the job as the Art History Teacher. At first, learning was my passion, but now teaching was. Art was a never ending learning process and now I was getting to teach it as well. My plan was to graduate in two years from IU, since I had a head start from graduating high school earlier, but I ended up staying to get my masters. Five years is a long absence, and I couldn't help but worry about how much damage it may have caused. I spoke to Edward very rarely by Facebook and it was always nice. He had such a positive attitude towards things. Although, him saying he would be waiting is truly what carried me, like I knew it would. I didn't date anyone at IU because they were all pompous. I mostly kept to myself in college. Though it was an experience that I'll never forget, I never planted any permanent roots. It worried me coming back home since I hadn't spoken to Edward in well over a year. What If he found someone else? Of course he did. My subconscious was never on my side these days. As excited as I was to go home, I was incredibly nervous, too. Instead of running away, I took the off ramp to DeMotte Indiana to begin the next phase of my life.

"Are you excited to begin working, baby?" Renee asked from across the table. She had prepared a dinner for me upon my arrival. Her cooking skills had only improved in my absence. I remember in a letter from Alice that she had enrolled in lessons from Renee. The memory made me smile.

"I am," I stated truthfully.

"Will it be weird teaching at your own high school?" Phil asked.

"I couldn't do it," Alice teased from beside me. She looked just the same as she did five years ago. I didn't know what I would do without her here.

"I think it's neat," I countered. "To teach where I was once taught?"

"I never thought of it like that."

"I wonder how many of the same teachers are still there," Renee wondered aloud.

"Edward is," Phil informed. I squirmed awkwardly in my seat.

"Renee, when will our next cooking lesson be? You know it's the only option I have left to land me a man," Alice joked. She patted my knee under the table, and I was thankful for the change of subject. If I only had a change of heart, this fast approaching school year might be easier on me.

Monday came and everyone was frantic as per usual for the first day of school to begin. To me, the mid August heat seemed more tortuous than the years passed. I knew I was in for a long year. I desperately wanted to find my place at KVHS amongst the students and teachers. It was something that I shouldn't be worried about, but it's my first day on the job. My junior year of college I had an Internship at a private high school, but I knew a public school would be entirely different. How much had KVHS changed since I'd been in attendance? I never looked at things from a teachers perspective until I became one myself. The art is what I was here for, I reminded myself. Ever since that painted feather came into my life, the path had been laid out for me. I'm sure a therapist best friend would argue otherwise, but I was sticking to the art.

When I arrived to work an hour early to prepare, I felt better about things. Mu room was 216 and I got the best view of the campus. There had been a lot of positive renovations done to KVHS in my absence. Stepping into the once familiar place wasn't so familiar anymore. It was new. I hastily made my way up to 216, and felt overwhelmed with pride as I stepped into the classroom that would be home for the next 20 years of my life. The room was no where near as set up as I wanted it to be, but maybe I could get the students in on fixing it with me. I walked over to my desk and noticed that it was probably three times my age and sighed. They could fix the school walls, the student desks, new paint, but a new teachers desk was too, much. Evidently. I was afraid to lay my bag atop it for fear it would collapse under the pressure.

"You're as old as I feel," I mumbled to myself.

"Well?!" A booming voice said from behind me. I jumped in surprise and dropped my bag to the floor. I spun around to see Mr. Wyne standing a bit too close to me for my liking.

"It's great," I breathed awkwardly. I bent down to retrieve my things and took the plunge of laying them on my desk.

"This desk was mine once, you know?"

"No kidding?" I enthused.

"She's old but she's reliable. I hope you enjoy the room, Bella. Meet me after school and let me know how it went, okay? Periodically I sit in on a few of the classes. New school protocol."

"Of course, Mr. Wyne." I sighed to myself slightly. He moved closer to me leaning over the old desk.

"It's Tim, Bella. We're colleagues now!"

"Tim," I replied forcing a smile. Was he always so enthusiastic? He leaned away from me and started for the hall when he bumped into someone loudly.

"Oh! Jacob, I apologize."

"No worries, Wyne," The man laughed.

"Oh, Jacob, this is Bella Swan the new art teacher. Make her feel welcome will you?" Tim smiled and walked away leaving me in my awkward flushed state.

"Hi, Bella," Jacob said kindly. He walked into my room to shake my hand. It was fire hot and shocked me. I jerked my hand away from the feeling but smiled.

"I'm Jacob Black. I teach Geography down in 214."

"It's nice to meet you, Jacob. Thanks for the welcoming." I took in his features all at once. He was a beautiful man that much was obvious. His dark brown eyes in contrast to his equally dark hair and skin was disarming. He was kind, and I knew I would get along with him well.

"So, art? They should have given you a better room. I mean, you don't even have a store room for supplies." I laughed lightly as I sorted through the papers on my desk.

"No, I'm an Art History teacher. Mr. Wyne forgets that."

"Ahh, this makes more sense," He stated laughing with me now. He's forgetful, but a good man." I nodded my head to him politely.

"Well, if you need anything, I'm just down the hall."

"Thank you, Jacob," I replied truthfully.

"Have a good first day."

"You, too." and then he was gone. Finally I had some peace. I looked to my watch and groaned out loud. I only had thirty minutes left to do hours of work and setting up. I should have come earlier. Today was going to be a long day.

I decided to wait on rearranging anything until I saw what my classes would be like, instead going through paperwork. For teachers, there are never enough copies of things. It wasn't long before I could hear students bustling along in the halls. If I was nervous, I wasn't going to admit it to them. I got up from my ancient desk and started for the white board. When I grabbed a marker and began with my name, I heard a knock. I dropped my head heavily.

"Yes, Tim?" I droned.

"I would seriously hate to be Tim right now," The velvet voice said with a laugh. A laugh I knew like no other. I popped my head up and turned around to face him.

"Don't push it," I joked. He leaned against my door frame wearing a black fitted t-shirt and blue jeans. His old brown shoes were no more, sadly. I loved those shoes. Now he wore black loafers. He threw his hands up in defense at me.

"I surrender." I smiled and looked down to my hands.

"It's nice to see you, Ms. Swan." He was so formal. My heart sank.

"Likewise Mr. Cullen."

"I know you'll do just fine here." All too soon, the first bell rang. My heart sank farther down.

"See you around, eh?" He whispered across the room.

"See you," I replied. That was not how I wanted seeing him again after five years to play out. Was it so easy for him to just not care? Maybe he truly didn't. It was possible that he was mad at me for being gone longer than I said I would be. I didn't really have a choice in that matter. Today's society viewed art as a joke, so I knew that I had to be well educated to get a decent job. I didn't talk to him as much as I should have. I didn't even visit once. It was my fault. And that did me in. He had either found someone else, given up entirely, or was playing hard to get. I could play all three of those, and I would. Mr. Edward Cullen wouldn't be the center of my universe today. I had work to do.

Finally evening had arrived and I was with Alice at Clint's sulking about my first day.

"So how was your first day, Miss Swan?" Alice asked perkily. I gave her the eye at my name.

"Am I not Bella anymore?" I asked angrily. Alice flinched.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothing," I sighed.

"Uh-uh. No bringing up the walls with me, now spill."

"It was terrible, Ali!" I all but cried. I reached for my wine and took a long pull.

"How so?" She asked softly.

"Well, I have sixty students that despise me, a desk that's 100 years old, a boss that hits on me in a creepy way, a colleague that hits on me in a nice way, and another colleague that now calls me Miss Swan."

"Are you going to give me any names?" She hedged.

"What do you know about Jacob Black," I asked intrigued.

"He moved here from Kentucky a few years ago. He's single, and coaches the football team. Which is he?"

"The one that hits on me nicely."

"Well, he is a nice guy. The town loves him. Plus, the panthers haven't lost a game since he started coaching."

"That's a lot to live up to."

"Sixty students?"

"God, yes. 20 in first, 25 in second, and 15 in fourth."

"Jesus they really pile them on now, don't they?"

"I don't know how I'm going to teach so many."

"Hey, you went to college for years and years preparing for this. It's in you, Bella. I know you can handle it. Just don't let them walk all over you."

"I'll try," I mumbled.

"Now, this Miss Swan thing. Is that really how Edward addressed you? He never called you that in school. In fact, you're the only one he addressed by first name."

"That's because I asked him, too."

"Maybe you'll have to ask him again?"

"I'm an adult now. He calls the other teachers by their first name."

"Well, it'll probably take him some time to view you as a colleague."

"This is awful."

"Have you ever thought that he may be just as nervous as you about seeing him?"

"No."

"Well you should," She chuckled. "Besides, it was everyone's first day so things were hectic. It'll slow down."

"What if he gave up waiting, Alice? What if he found someone else?" I whispered sadly.

"If he did its in another town," She joked.

"I'm not in the mood to laugh," I hedged.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Look, word has it he's become celibate or some shit. In fact, he's like the most eligible bachelor in town. Well, him and Jacob."

"How ironic," I replied sarcastically. "I just feel so stupid for thinking differently. For thinking that because five years passed, I would come home into his arms. I am a fool."

"Oh, give it a rest with the self pity, will you," She cried.

"Alice," I said surprised.

"Pretend you never had him as a teacher. This is the time of courting. You're an adult, and need to act like one."

Her words struck me hard, but she was right. I was acting like a baby. It's as if Edward and I were meeting for the first time because time had passed, and I had grown up.

"You're right, Alice. Thank you for knocking me back in line. I felt better about it this morning but then didn't."

"You're doing okay, love. You've accomplished so much, and you're only going up."

"Yes," I agreed. "Let's toast."

"To what?" She laughed.

"To us. We're women."

"To us women," She concurred. We raised our wine glasses to give them a clink, then downed them.

"That Jacob sure is nice to look at," Alice said dreamily.

"He is," I agreed. But not as nice as Edward, I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is another update to start you all off on an Excellant week. My weekend couldn't have been better. And hey, the fall season is quickly approaching. Tennessee is excited. Enjoy, lovelies (:**

**Comment your thoughts!**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Enemy

Life in Indiana had begun its spin with me along for the ride. I found myself clinging to the rails of the wild roller coaster just hoping to survive the ride. If I made it out alive, I could tell the story. The new days entailed sleep, work, eat, work, repeat. The best thing about work is that it keeps you busy. It's a constant thing you can cling to for normalcy and routine. I emerged myself in it completely not bothering to come up for air. Renee and Charlie began to complain about not seeing me anymore than they did when I was hours away from them. It was hard to juggle everything. I was finally beginning to find my place as Miss Swan the art history teacher at Kankakee Valley High School. Weeks had passed and the students had come to like me. I only had a few that really got on my nerves but nothing too terrible. My fourth period class tended to be my favorite. Maybe because it was the last of the day, but they seemed the most interested in the art. If I could touch just a few lives through art in my career, it would be purposeful.

As of late, the men in my life were relentless it seemed. All except for Edward of course. Mr. Cullen. The couple of times I had seen him he was still addressing me as Miss Swan, and I let it roll right off of my back. In fact, I was beginning to dislike the man highly. Each time we passed in the hall he would look right through me. I was growing tired of the games. Tired of trying. I didn't want any more of my time wasted on nothing. Sadly I clung anyway. I wasn't sure if it would ever make sense to me.

Football season was back in town, so things were getting spirited of course. Not much had changed since I was a student in that regard. This year I would be manning the merchandise stand every home game. It was pleasing to find that a student had already signed up to volunteer with me.

It was the first home game and I was setting up my booth when Alice approached looking anxious.

"Hey, Ali," I greeted happily.

"Did you see her? Has she spoken to you?" She asked frantically looking around her.

"Who?"

"Rosalie!" She whisper yelled.

"What? Where?" I now whispered back. I followed Alice's eyes around the crowd like a paranoid druggie.

"Word is, she got the job as the new cheerleading coach!"

"Wow," I breathed. "Just my luck."

"Bella! Alice! Oh, my best friends!" Rosalie came out of nowhere and was throwing herself over my booth table into my arms.

"Rose," I fake enthused. I caught eyes with Alice over Rosalie's shoulder and we gave each other the look. Rosalie pulled away and held me at arms length.

"You look just the same! Lanky and flat as ever," She teased.

"Thanks," I mumbled. Unfortunately for me, Rose had never looked better appearance wise. She hadn't aged a day. Although, Alice was right about her glow being gone. It was all a facade.

"Ali!" Rose clutched to Alice tightly. "It is so nice to all be back together," She cooed pulling apart from Alice. I could see Alice stretching her limbs in pain.

"Yeah, what have you been up to?" I asked trying to sound interested.

"Oh, you know," She said smiling while waving her hand in the air absently. "Good job on landing that teaching job, Bells."

"Thanks."

"I am now the cheerleading coach, so we'll be seeing a lot more of each other, yes?" I looked to Alice hoping she would answer. She didn't. It grew awkward.

"Yeah, of course!" I finally faked yet again. Rose kissed our cheeks and then bounced off to another booth.

"She's like a shot of energy, huh?" I said to Alice laughing.

"I'd live to give her a shot," Alice replied darkly. Laughing loudly, I went back to setting up purple t-shirts on my table neatly.

"We'll just do our best to ignore her, Ali," I said easily.

"Ha, easier said than done. It looks like nothing has changed," She scoffed. Alice nudged my ribs sharply causing me to look up. I followed her pointing finger to the drink trailer. I groaned loudly when I saw Rosalie leaning over the counter exposing her large bosom to Mr. Cullen.

"You know it's only because you're back in town," Alice hedged.

"Yeah, well this time it won't bother me as much."

"Oh, really? And why not?"

"I have someone new that I'm going to try and focus on."

"Who?" She asked excitedly. I shoved her hip with mine to move her out of the way as Jacob came to my booth, grinning widely.

"Bella, Alice," He greeted kindly. "You both look nice." Alice got that dreamy look on her face instantly. I couldn't laugh at her because my own cheeks grew red at his compliment. He wore his coaching shirt and black slacks. His hair was kept short and his big brown eyes matched the color of his dark skin nicely.

"Thank you," I answered for the both of us. Alice wouldn't leave her state of dreaming until he left. For the past few weeks I wondered what it was about me that attracted him. I was too ordinary in my opinion. He needed a bombshell. My hair was still long and auburn, I had a few more freckles and hadn't gained or lost a pound since I was seventeen.

"I hope to hear you cheering your hearts out tonight," He said.

"Oh, we will," Alice replied instantly.

"Bella, could I ask a favor?"

"Of course," I replied without thinking. He raised his clipboard up in front of my face.

"They say it's good luck to get a woman to kiss the coaches clip board before each game," He told intently.

"Oh?" I squeaked. Alice nudged me in the ribs jerking my throat back to its working order. I slowly leaned down and put my lips to his clipboard hastily.

"Thank you," He replied smiling widely. "Enjoy the game."

"Go panthers," I stated lamely rocking my fist in the hair. He walked away laughing. My eyes followed him until they landed on Edward's. He was staring at me intently. So much so, it made me nervous, and I looked away.

"Was it just me, or was that incredibly sensual," Alice asked dazed. I chose not to answer her feeling incredibly embarrassed and going back to my t-shirts.

"Ah, I see it made someone jealous," Alice sang. I was suddenly saved by the cheering of the crowd letting us know that kick off was about to commence.

"Shut up! Go, find your seat. I'll see you later," I told her in a rush. She kissed my cheek and did as I asked.

"Miss Swan?" my volunteer showed up just in time. She was a favorite of mine that was in my fourth period class.

"Ah, Erin! Thanks for volunteering with me tonight," I said sweetly.

"It's my pleasure," The small brunette replied. "I am excited for tonight."

"Me too!" We giggled and put on our selling faces.

I was glad to have a good view of the football field so that I could see the game going on. The panthers were up by 2, and the crowd was wild. By the time the fourth quarter started, everyone was immersed into the sport. Alice and I were thanking God for not sending Rosalie over to us again. Of course, she was on her third diet coke of the night. She even had the nerve to wink at me when Mr. Cullen wasn't looking. Finally the concession stands were made desolate as I sat in my folding chair behind the table. I had made a good profit tonight with my student helper. So good that I told her to go enjoy the rest of the game with her friends. For some reason I was finding it hard to concentrate on the game suddenly.

"You make friends fast," That velvet voice sang from beside me. Edward sat himself down in the empty chair next to me sneakily. Instantly my body went frigid as per usual, but I was beginning to overcome it.

"I could say the same about you," I snapped. I felt his flinch in the air around us, and knew that was uncalled for. There was no need to bring up the past. "Sorry," I whispered.

"No, no. I deserved that one," He said softly. I turned to look at him confused. The man sure was good at causing some serious whiplash. I tried to open my mouth in reply but was taken in by his features. His hair was even more copper than I remembered up close. The green in his eyes had lightened a bit, and he gained a few more lines on his flawless face. His dressing lately never seemed to change. Solid color t-shirts, blue jeans, and his loafers.

"What happened to your brown shoes?" I asked suddenly. Edward looked down to his feet and smiled.

"They were old," He chuckled.

"I liked them."

"You like old and worn?" He asked seriously. I knew he meant more than he said.

"Very much so," I stated proudly. His grin met his eyes.

"You are a pleasure as always, Miss Swan."

"Cut it with the pleasantries, Edward," I whined. "My name is Bella. You had no problem calling me that when I was your student."

"You're not my student anymore, you know," He retorted.

"Do you?" I asked in shock. He was teasing me, but I was serious, and I wanted him to take me seriously.

"Bella," He began softly. I studied his face carefully. He looked to his hands and I could tell from his clenched jaw that he was nervous. "I am sorry for coming off as a jerk."

"So am I," I replied quietly. "I was excited to see you." His head jerked up to look at me.

"Was?" He asked hurt.

"Am," I clarified. "Always," I whispered shyly.

"Don't be embarrassed."

"How can I not be with how you treat me so distantly."

"I don't like mixing work with pleasure," He admitted carefully. I wasn't sure how this conversation had become so personal so quickly. All the noise of the cheering crowd had faded away as I opened myself up. The problem I had was that I was still angry with him.

"You had no problem mixing it with a student," I replied acidly. Edward made no facial change to my sting.

"Whatever you think may have happened, didn't. And I do not feel the need to explain myself. If you truly knew me like I thought you did, you would think otherwise."

"Then maybe I didn't truly know you, Edward." He sighed sadly and looked back to his hands.

"It makes me incredibly jealous to see you with other men," He admitted through clenched teeth. My heart wanted to fly away with his words and live a happy life. I had to blink a few times to regain my composure.

"The feeling is mutual with all the women who flirt with you."

"They're harmless."

"I could say the same about those men. You cannot however say that goes for Miss Rosalie Hale. You should know."

"Bella, let it go."

"I cannot deny what I saw."

"Then I guess that's where we draw the line, isn't it?"

"I guess so," I whispered sadly. Edward stood up abruptly and walked away from me without another word or look my way. His scent of wood laid in his wake until

It too was gone from me. I wanted to fall away from the world and never resurface. I sat alone in my chair as the sounds of the night slowly returned to me. His words both crushed and lifted me. I had been so back and forth with the Rosalie thing for years. I wasn't sure how to get over it. I know what I saw. If I had seen differently like he says, then he wouldn't be treating her the way he does now. He holds no grudge towards her. It ls more than his polite manners. Something happened between them. If I ever wanted Edward for myself, I would have to find out the truth. The only way to do that was to make friends with the enemy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, you guys seriously are the best. It hasn't been a full 24 hours since my last update, but I woke up to a shit ton of emails for favorite story/author and reviews. You guys rock, so I had to post again. I know a lot of you are super curious about Miss Rosalie and Edward, huh?**

**This chapter breaks into that more.**

**/so, enjoy my lovely readers!**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Whores

It is such a nice feeling when your home is in order. I had been cleaning all day in preparation of my visitors tonight. October was now the month we were in, and it had taken me this long to get the time to invite Alice and Rosalie over for dinner. Each weekend up until now I had been buried in work.

There had been a few more home games since the initial one, and I held my own fairly well with Edward's relentless staring. It even now became routine for me to kiss Jacob's coach clipboard. Each time I kissed it, I made it seem more erotic on purpose knowing that Edward was watching. We hadn't lost one home game this season.

It wasn't long before Jacob had asked me out on an official date, which I was quick to accept. Especially with Edward close by listening. Part of me desperately wanted to like him simply because he liked me so much. I was hoping my heart would switch from Edward to Jacob, but I wouldn't hold my breath. I had my dinner with the girls tonight, and my date with Jacob tomorrow. I felt prepared well enough for both.

A few hours later Alice and I were cleaning up the kitchen while Rosalie made us screwdrivers for old times sake. Alice had been just as surprised as me to be enjoying Rosalie's company. Maybe things had had enough time to heal... I couldn't be certain, though.

"Bella, what is that?" Alice asked curiously staring at my painted feather. I had hung it strategically in a spot where I would see it every day by my front door.

"It's a painted feather," I told her softly.

"Interesting," She replied.

"I think it's weird. Hey, why don't we take our drinks to the back porch?" Rose suggested.

"Great idea," I concurred, trying to get over her jab of my favorite piece of art. The evening air was perfect. It was a chilly night, but the vodka would warm our throats. We all took a seat around the deck table and sighed lightly.

"Great dinner, Ali," I said.

"Thank your mother," She joked.

"How is Renee," Rose asked interested.

"She's good. Very good. In fact, Phil is going to propose this month on their anniversary."

"That's badass! And Charlie?"

"He's great. Same ole Charlie. He's wanting to remodel the company house. He even hired an architect. I think he likes her, too," I added with a laugh.

"What a Stud," Alice teased.

"Look what I brought!" Rose said excitedly. She reached into her coat pocket to pull out a pack of Marlboro Lights.

"Like old times!" Alice exclaimed clapping her small hands together.

"Anyone have a lighter?" I asked.

"Old times for you, but I am addicted to these killers," Rose said. She grabbed a lighter in her jeans and handed us a cigarette. We each lit up and I about coughed up a lung. Alice, too, but we didn't care. I leaned back into my chair cigarette in one hand, alcohol in another and smiled contently. The orange glow of the lantern in the middle of the table let out a lovely dim light around us.

"I sure do love this time of year," I said dazed.

"Me too. And for Halloween!" Alice cheered.

"Yeah, is the school still doing their annual dance?" Rose questioned. I grew frigid and began to squirm in my seat uncomfortably.

"No," I said in a raspy tone.

"That's too bad. You should be Audrey Hepburn, again," Rose suggested.

"I believe the senior class is going to a corn maze this year instead. And I don't think Bella is going," Alice told her.

"No, I have to," I replied quietly.

"What's up with you two so glum all of a sudden?" Rose inquired. I looked to Alice questioningly and confused.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"Well, as soon as the dance was mentioned, you two clam up and get weird. They were so fun when we were students!"

"Yeah, fun," I scoffed. Rose furrowed her eyebrows at me.

"So, Rose," Alice interrupted, "Who are you seeing these days?" Rose

stared at me for a second longer before turning to Alice. I could see the fake facade coming back into her body.

"Oh, you know," She said giddily waving her cigarette hand in the air.

"No, we don't," Alice replied with a smile.

"Whoever, whenever," Rose clarified. "What about you guys?"

"I'm single, but Bella has a-"

"Meeting!" I cut in quickly. Both girls snapped their heads in my direction.

"I mean, Jacob asked for a meeting on the Art Club after the corn maze tomorrow."

"He's apart of the art club?" Rose asked with raised eyebrows. Alice looked to me with her disappointed face.

"Yeah, well he uh, wants banners made for the stadium."

"Oh," Rose replied. She bought my lie. I sighed in relief. "He's sexy, but sex was a joke." Alice blew screwdriver out her nose painfully, and my eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"You slept with him?" Alice blurted through coughed.

"Of course. Head coach with the Cheerleading coach, duh," She said nonchalantly.

"When was this?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"Um, a week or two ago? Something like that," She replied waving her hand in the air like it was nothing. My chest eased noticeably. "Oh, and then yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Alice squeaked.

"Yeah. I'm telling you, he's weird in bed, girls. His charm outside of the sack does not come into the bedroom. I'm wanting to get his assistant coach Emmett McCarty." Alice and I stared at her in shock, wordless. What was there to say? Something suddenly snapped within me and I stood up angrily.

"Rosalie, does it ever get tiring being the town whore?" Both women flinched at my sudden outburst. Rosalie stood up to be at my eye level and leaned over the table grinning.

"Jealous?" She asked in a whisper. I broke our intense stare and sat back down defeated. I picked up my drink and finished it in one gulp before reaching for another cigarette, lighting it quickly.

"Why him?" I asked quietly looking down to my hands.

"Oh, Bella. Jacob is nothing."

"You know who I'm talking about," I said bitterly through clenched teeth. Rosalie relented her stance and sat back down heavily.

"So, he told you, huh?" She asked. Alice sat still in her state of shock. I ignored her, and decided to fight for myself.

"Told me? Rosalie, I saw you!" I shouted. She stared at me silently. "That's our business," She finally replied.

"Our? There is no "our" with him, Rose. Not anymore." Strength and bravery began to pulse hot through my veins and I couldn't stop. "Do you understand me?"

"Eager for my sloppy seconds?" She questioned acidly. Alice stood up slamming her drink down on the table breaking me and Rose's eye contact sharply.

"I think it's time you left, Rosalie," Alice said with venom. Rose looked to me and then to her before standing up again.

"It was nice knowing you," Rose spat before laughing. She winked at us before leaving the table, and leaving our lives.

"She just couldn't fucking help herself could she?" Alice yelled.

"Alice," I soothed.

"No, it's not right, Bella."

"Have another cigarette," I told her.

"What?" She looked to me as I held up Rose's full pack of Marlboro Lights. Alice grinned wickedly and took a cigarette.

"So much for making friends with the enemy," I laughed.

"That is such an oxymoron, Bella."

"It's going to be okay," I stated mostly to myself. I dug in my coat pocket pulling out my iPhone and hit send to Jacob's number.

"What're you doing?" Alice asked worriedly.

"Shh," I replied holding up my finger to silence her. I wanted to ride out my courage as long as I could. He answered on the fourth ring. I set the phone to speaker so that Alice could hear as well.

"Hello?"

"Jake, it's Bella," I said hurriedly.

"Bella! It's so nice to hear from you," He said seductively. It angered me further for some reason. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. So, I don't want to go on our date tomorrow. I just don't think we're a good match." The line was silent for almost ten seconds. I felt bad, but not bad enough to change my mind.

"Oh," He finally said. "Is this because of Edward?"

"Edward?" I replied confused. I looked to Alice with furrowed brows who shrugged her shoulders at me.

"Yeah. He sort of threatened me today after school. Although, it's really hard to tell with how fucking polite the guy is," Jacob voiced annoyed. My heart lifted and anger began to fall away.

"Um," I said trying to clear my thoughts, "Why did he politely threaten you?" Alice snickered into her sleeve.

"Something about not hurting you, and not knowing who you really are and all that shit. He sounded like your dad or something."

"He's not my dad," I spat. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Okay, well I am sorry for canceling, I just don't see it working out."

"Alright, I understand, Bella."

"Thank you, Jacob."

"But it won't stop me from trying anyway!" He said in a rushed tone. I laughed and disconnected the call.

"Well, that was news," Alice breathed out.

"Edward sounded like my dad," I repeated distantly.

"Or like a wanna-be-boyfriend," Alice noted. I looked to her hopeful. I felt good about canceling with Jacob and that he understood. The senior trip to the corn maze was tomorrow, so I would get to see Edward and hopefully try and figure him out some more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is a hump day update! I'll post a new chapter this weekend.**

**Your reviews are amazing! We're getting close to 50, and that is huge for me! This story has surpassed all my others except Lights of Life with 79.**

**You guys are the best. Happy reading!**

**-S**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Maze

Saturday morning came quickly and I was fighting a slight hang over. Alice had stayed over passing out on my couch with me in the chair. It felt like senior year all over again, stiff neck included. I was incredibly disappointed in myself for being an idiot. I knew I had to be up by five the next day. Renee had always said that water is the only true thing to cure a hangover, so I had a large bottle of it, and downed three advil's. As a teacher, we were designated to sit at the front of the bus, which was fine with me. I was already worried about how the yelling teenagers would affect my head. The seat next to me was open, and I was hoping that it would stay that way. Total, there wasn't quite one hundred seniors this year, but five other teachers, and two other buses would be coming on the trip today and I had forgotten to check which teachers they were. When Jacob Black emerged onto the bus, I groaned internally.

"Miss Swan!" His loud voice sent little bombs to go off in my head.

"Shh!" I screeched in pain.

"You don't look so good."

"Thanks," I stated dryly. He was right, but still. I knew I should've dressed better than an old pair of skinny jeans, knee high boots and a grey sweater, but I did not have the energy. Jacob plopped himself in the seat next to me excitedly.

"Orange juice," He suggested. "The only hangover cure," He whispered. A few students had collected on the bus already. I looked to him annoyed which caused him to laugh.

"I'll be right back." Jacob jumped out of the seat and ran back to the school. No one should be that perky and seven in the morning. I looked out the window and the chilly fall morning looked beautiful.

"Ms. Swan? I didn't know you were coming!" I turned to see Erin looking down at me excitedly.

"Erin, hi. Yes, it's going to be a fun day," I told her smiling. She pranced to the back of the bus and took a seat next to a tall boy.

"Here," Jacob said suddenly reappearing on the bus again. I looked to his hand that held a bottle of orange juice and smiled kindly.

"Thanks," I said. He sat down next to me and I could smell his cologne. It was much different from Edward's musky wood smell. Jacob smelt more like a Tommy Hilfiger model.

"So, why orange juice?" I asked after taking a few sips.

"You need the calories. Water is good, yeah, but do you feel like eating?" I immediately shook my head.

"Exactly," He replied laughing, "Hence the orange juice."

"You sure do know your stuff, Mr. Black," I teased.

"I'm a football coach, Miss Swan," He suddenly leaned in closer to me, "I get a lot of boys with hangovers!" We laughed together loudly. A few students looked up to us questioningly and my cheeks grew hot. I relished in the fact that it was easy to converse with Jacob, and I knew he wouldn't let canceling our date affect him negatively. Edward came on to the bus suddenly and I pretended not to notice him in his black sweater, jeans, and wild hair. Green eyes burning...

"Bella?" Jacob asked. I refocused my eyes to brown ones and smiled embarrassed. "Well?"

"Sorry, my ears went out," I joked, "What did you say?"

"I said, will you come to the state championship game?"

"When and where?" I asked happily.

"Really?" He faked shocked. I smacked his arm playfully the regretted it. To everyone else I'm sure it looked like we were flirting and I didn't want that. I was beginning to see Jacob as a brother.

"I've come to enjoy the sport."

"It is art in its own way, you know," He said in a teasing philosophical voice.

"Ha ha. Congratulations by the way, Coach."

"We're pretty excited. I have a great team. It's going to be held in the Lucas Oil Stadium in Indianapolis."

"I'll be there," I said. I glanced over Jacob's shoulder to spot Edward conversing with Mr. Williams, the science teacher and sighed lightly. The bus had filled with students during my conversation with Jacob, and before we knew it, we began the hour drive to Quiz's Corn Maze.

"If any of are to get too wild, you'll be sent back to the bus," Jacob confirmed in his loud voice. We had all gathered around the entrance of the maze to listen to Jacob. "I know none of you want that..." He added with a smile.

"How big is the maze?" One student asked.

"It goes on for a couple of miles. Stay together. No going off alone. In a few hours, we'll meet back up to eat. Us teachers will be doing rounds to make sure you're not off doing the no-no." A few teachers frowned on Jacob's joke but the students laughed.

"Go!" Jacob boomed, "Have fun, and don't get lost!" The students slowly dissipated around us. Just as I started to walk behind them with Jacob, Edward took hold of my arm possessively. I looked to him both angry and ecstatic for him to be touching me. Jacob noticed, too.

"Start at the end with me, Miss Swan?" Edward asked in his velvet voice. As hard as I tried to fight it, It melted my insides. I couldn't answer knowing my voice would crack, so I nodded instead. We walked away from the others to the entrance of the end, and I glanced back to Jacob. He didn't look hurt, he looked angry. I jerked my arm away from Edward and started my walk through the crowded maze. He kept up with me easily as we rounded corners sharply, corn slapping against us.

"Bella, slow down," Edward said out of breath. I rolled my eyes and slowed my stride as he worked his way next to me.

"Don't do that to me again," I said harshly.

"Do what?"

"Take me like I'm your property."

"Did it piss Jacob off?" He retorted sarcastically.

"Dammit Edward!" I yelled, "I don't want strife. Whatever happened to you not wanting to mix work with pleasure, huh? Do you want to make enemies with the football coach?"

"That happened long before you came back, Bella," Edward said laughing.

"You're infuriating!" I started to walk again desperately wanting to be away from him. It hurt to want it, but I did.

"Alright, I'm sorry!" He called after me, "Just slow the hell down. Do you want to kill me?"

"You need to get in shape," I called back. I stopped walking and waited for him as I grabbed all my hair and put it in a ponytail.

"I'm sorry," He said again from beside me now.

"Sorry for what exactly?" Edward narrowed his eyes.

"For everything."

"What is Everything, Edward?"

"Seriously?" He whined.

"Yes."

"For treating you like an adolescent, for calling you by your last name, and for acting possessive. I'm not sorry for making Jacob jealous, though. It's payback."

"Jesus," I sighed while pinching the bridge of my nose. "You're hopeless."

"What did I leave out?" I looked at him knowingly. I knew he could see the hurt behind my eyes.

"I won't apologize for something I didn't do, Bella, but I am sorry you had to see that all those years ago. Man you sure do hold onto things," He voiced angrily. He ran his long fingers through his thick hair in frustration. I started walking again but kept it slow.

"You're right. I'm sorry for holding it against you. I had no right," I said quietly.

"It's okay. You're cute when you're angry."

"Cute? Ha, that's exactly what I'm going for," I replied with venom.

"I don't understand why you hate me so much," He said quietly. I stopped walking and swung around to face him.

"It's like I'm in a maze with you all of the time, Edward! I'm constantly trying to figure you out and failing each attempt. It's infuriating, exhausting, and heart breaking. All I've ever wanted is you! So, pray tell Mr. Cullen: do you want me, or do you want me not? It's a simple question. Answer it."

Edward looked to his feet before looking back to me. He began to shake his head slowly making me think he wasn't going to answer the question. Before I could give up completely, Edward crushed himself to my small body. I would have fallen over had his hold on me not been so tight. His mouth was on mine with fury. Hastily, angrily, wet. I was too overwhelmed to move, so I didn't. I let him maneuver me freely. Maybe he just needed to hear the words of me wanting him. Maybe I just needed to shut up. I threw my arms up to hold his face roughly and began to kiss him back. My own lips meshing just as furiously with his as he continued to crush himself to me. I didn't want to, but I pushed him away from me as hard as I could needing air in my lungs. He took my shove and backed away instantly. The expression on his face was broken.

"I'm sorry," He whispered.

"Don't be. I just needed some air," I said smiling. Edward grinned and reached for my hand.

"Will you come over for dinner tonight?" I asked.

"What about your date with Jacob?" He asked sadly.

"I cancelled it yesterday..."

"Why?"

"I found out some things that I wasn't too happy about, but mostly it was because he isn't the one for me."

"I'm glad."

"So, tonight?" I asked again.

"Just tell me when and where, Bella." I squeezed his hand tightly which made his grin broaden. I felt happy for the first time this year and the corn maze was now my favorite place.

"I feel better," I said lightly.

"So do I," He agreed still grinning. We finished the corn maze with plans for him to come to my apartment tonight by seven and we would talk more about us. I couldn't wait to get to know him more.

Edward and I sat together on the bus back to KVHS, and enjoyed each others company fully. We laughed like we used to. Jacob was eyeing us suspiciously the entire time, but I just ignored it. It was now after our dinner, and we were huddled together on my couch with some wine and cigarettes.

"I had no idea that you smoked," Edward laughed.

"I only do when I drink," I replied before taking another drag off the Camel Light.

"When I was a teenager, my friends and I would steal them from my mother." Edward chuckled.

"I heard Phil is going to propose. How do you feel about that?"

"I just want her happy. He makes her happy and treats her well."

"He's a good man. I've known him all my life."

"Tell me about your life. As much as I do know you, I don't."

"What do you want to know?"

"The personal stuff," I said smiling. Edward tightened his grip around me.

"You might run for the hills," He teased.

"Tell," I begged. Edward sighed before speaking.

"Well, I lived in Chicago for years and taught at a college. I enjoyed teaching at college because the students I taught were in my class specifically for film, not as an elective."

"Is that why you went there?"

"The job was good, and my wife loved it," He said quietly.

"Wife?" I whispered in shock. That was news to me. I wasn't upset in the slightest, I just wanted to know more.

"Yes. We were married for ten years. I met her in college."

"What was she like?" Edward thought for a moment before speaking again.

"She was... Interesting. We had a good life until things just stopped working out for us. We were both unhappy, and she resorted to adultery."

"I am sorry," I uttered sadly. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Everything happens for a reason," He stated. As much as I wanted to kill his ex, I wanted to thank her, too. If she hadn't of been a slut, I wouldn't have ever met Edward. I shuddered at the thought.

"What was her name," I asked quietly.

"Irina. She was tall, hazel eyes, tan skin, and had long blonde hair," He replied reminiscing. He held an unknown gleam to his eye when he spoke of her.

"Sounds beautiful. Like Rosalie," I stated lamely. "Tell me about Rosalie."

"Bella," Edward warned.

"I won't be mad, and I trust you, I just want to know what really happened."

"Then light me a cigarette for this topic," He teased. Edward took the lit cigarette and eased himself back onto the couch comfortably. His dark sweater and jeans had me hot in a dark place.

"Simply, she said she needed help, and I went. First mistake," He said annoyed, "Then she proceeded to undo my pants as I told her no. She stopped, then kissed me grossly. It all happened so fast. Tongue everywhere. Then I shoved her away and yelled no at her. She backed away and said if I ever told anyone, she'd ruin my career. Its hard for a man's story to be believed in that sort of situation, so who could I tell?Then," He finished sadly, "I saw you."

"That fucking whore..." I said in fury. "She's a whore, Edward. She has slept with every man in this town!"

"Except for me," He added grinning. My chest eased at his words. He was right. He was untouched.

"Okay, I told you. How about you tell me a secret about yourself," He suggested.

"Uh," I thought and thought, "I'm a virgin." As soon as it came from my mouth I instantly regretted it. My cheeks ignited on fire.

"Don't be ashamed," Edward said touching one of my cheeks with his fingertips.

"It just means that I get you all to myself. Untouched..." His green eyes were blazing with want, much like my own. I leaned in and kissed him with all the passion I possessed. I could feel his own meeting mine with purpose before we pulled apart dreamily. I snuggled back into his chest and smiled to myself content.

"Your painted feather," He said suddenly. I propped my head up to look at my piece of art hanging by the door.

"Yes. It reminds me of you." Edward's grip tightened around me and he leaned his head down to my ear.

"Can I keep you?" He whispered.

"You've had me," I answered truthfully. He kissed my earlobe softly.

"Does this mean we're official?" I faked in shock.

"Miss Swan, I think it does."


	9. Chapter 9

**Long awaited... I know :) xx I'll be updating again real soon.**

* * *

Chapter 9:

First Time

The state championship football game had arrived and nearly the entire town was driving down to Indianapolis for the event. I was as excited as everyone else. Football was the electricity in this town. During off season, people were just preparing and getting excited for the next season. Its something I truly loved about our small unit. The best part about going to Indianapolis was riding down with Edward. We played all sorts of music, and sang stupidly. I felt like we were two sixteen year olds. Driving behind us was Alice and Renee with Phil at the wheel. It had been a couple weeks since Edward and I had become exclusive. Even though people knew about it now, not much had changed. We kept a low profile at work that we both approved of. Students of mine were eager to hear details, but I kept it to myself. It was sacred that way. The only thing giving us a hard time were the people driving behind us. I made Alice promise to text me the entire trip whenever my mother made a comment about , she enjoyed joking about it, while Phil was the one in shock. Renee approved, saying it wasn't her that I needed to worry about. I knew I had to tell Charlie soon, and we decided to do it at Thanksgiving next week.

The other thing I couldn't get off my mind was sex. I wanted it desperately with Edward, but he kept saying the time wasn't right. He wouldn't tell me when it would be right, so I just kept on trying. We had gotten pretty intense when we would spend the night together, but no penetration. Edward said he wanted it to be special for my first time, which was sweet, so I just needed to keep it together.

The stadium was packed full of people when we arrived and took our seats. Phil opted to sit away from us, which was fine with me but I felt bad about his friendship with Edward. I didn't want to come between them. Any problem people seemed to have about us dating all came back to him being older than me. I never thought about Edward's age. It didn't matter to me in the slightest.

"Do you want something to drink?" Edward asked sweetly.

"A big Dr. Pepper please." Edward chuckled.

"Alice?" He asked.

"A beer, thanks," She replied kindly. Edward kissed my cheek then went to the concessions.

"He is so sweet!" Alice said excitedly.

"I know it. I'm so happy, Ali."

"I am too, baby. And for Renee."

"I can't believe they're getting married, but it's perfect. She is so cute showing off her ring to everyone," I laughed.

"Well, look who's dating her teacher," Rose suddenly sneered from behind us. We turned our heads back quickly.

"You mean her colleague," Alice snapped.

"It only took you half a decade," Rosalie replied with a laugh. "Eager for those sloppy seconds, eh, Bella?"

"They only count as seconds if you were the first, Rose," I spat back.

"Oh, I had him alright. I can still remember his taste and-"

"Alright, that's it," Alice yelled. She stood up and smacked Rose across the face as hard as she could. Rose about fell off the bleacher and took a moment to compose herself.

"You bitch!" Rose cried. Just then, Edward came back, drinks in hand.

"Bella?"

"Good luck with your adolescent virgin cunt, Edward," Rose said acidly.

"I much prefer her over the town slut," He snapped back calmly. Rose let out a huff before stomping away angrily.

"She's very petulant," Edward noted in his polite voice. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waste tightly.

"You're so great," I said into his chest. He kissed the top of my head lovingly.

"Likewise, babe." We didn't think of Rosalie for the rest of the day.

That night was the the main event in my mind. We had won the game so everyone had their high going on. It was all such a rush that I never wanted to come down from. That was until Edward told me that he had booked us a hotel room for the night. Most people were doing the same thing, but it was the fact that I would be with him in a nice hotel room all night.

Of course Edward booked us a suite. We checked in and headed upstairs in what I assumed he thought was comfortable silence. In truth, I was a mess. Was tonight the night? As much as I had wanted it, was I ready? By the time we made it to our door, I hadn't come up with my answer.

"Ironic," Edward said laughing. I followed his pointing finger to the three numbers that marked our room.

"212," I said smiling.

"Coincidence?" He wondered aloud.

"Fate," I corrected. The room didn't do much to ease me in all it's beautiful glory. The color scheme was gold, and the bed was king sized. Edward put our bags down at the foot of the bed and sighed easily.

"Do you like it?" He asked quietly.

"It's gorgeous," I whispered. I stood awkwardly by the door fidgeting with my hands when he came and stood in front of me. He placed his index finger under my chin and tilted it upward. Green eyes bored into mine softly.

"Happy one month, baby," He whispered. My insides flipped over and all awkwardness left me as I lunged for his mouth. We had just entered the room, and I was already jumping on him. I needed it like I needed each beat of my heart that belonged to him. He kissed me back matching my fever perfectly as we walked back to the bed. I pushed him down easily and straddled his chest, still locking my lips to his in deep kisses. I rubbed my crotch over his and felt his erection full force arousing me further. Edward groaned into my mouth as he tugged on my shirt. I lifted my arms as he pulled the shirt up over my head revealing my black bra which he soon undid quickly. Edward had seen my bare chest before but not in such good of light. I broke our kiss and sat up abruptly, crossing my arms over my naked breasts.

"The light," I said shyly.

"Don't be embarrassed," He whispered. "You're so beautiful." I locked his words away deep within my heart to keep forever. Edward started to pull my hands down carefully. I relented at first, but gave in. I guessed that now, tonight, was our time. I suddenly became excited about the possibilities. Edward stared at my breasts grinning from ear to ear. I chuckled and went for his shirt, pulling it up over his head. His chest was lovely and lean. I ran my hands up and down his torso slowly. The chest hair tickled my hands each time I went through it.

"You're the beautiful one," I stated firmly.

"I don't think we can decide that until we've see the entire package," He replied conspiratorially. I raised my eyebrows and took his challenge. I got off of him and took off my pants and shoes while he did the same. I lingered for a moment over my panties before finally getting the courage to slide them off as well. I sat completely naked not looking at him until I knew he was looking at me. His sharp intake of breath made my cheeks flush fully. I looked over to him and felt the same gasp leave my mouth. His muscular legs caught my attention as my eyes worked their way up to his groin. I looked away quickly and laid back onto the bed.

"I win," He teased as he climbed up over top of me. I felt his weight and his hot erection press against me hungrily. I slowly parted my legs allowing his entrance. The thought of having to use a condom would have made this less special. I was thanking the birth control creators explicitly because I would get to feel all of Edward inside me. He positioned himself gently and brought his mouth back to mine with such passion it made my knees buckle. I raised my hips in want, and he took me in completely. I winced harshly in pain. I knew it would hurt, but not quite like this. It was as if someone was pinching my insides with a pair of tweezers. Skin tore and he began moving slowly in and out. It helped more than I thought it would making each time easier and more pleasurable. So pleasurable that my breathing began to become harsh. I pulled my knees up and rested them on the back of his arms that propped him up which made the sex even more amazing. My nails dug into his back as he began to move faster. I knew my climax would come soon, but everything seemed to move quickly with Edward. He knew what he was doing, and he did it well. He buried his face in the crook of my neck and breathed hard. His erratic breathing told me that he was enjoying it, which spurred me on even quicker. Faster and faster he moved until I felt myself cum around him. I cried out in ecstasy with Edward soon following.

"Bella!" He groaned into my ear hotly. I lowered my legs and arms completely exhausted even though I hadn't done any of the work. Edward chuckled into my neck before slowly rolling off of me. He pulled me into his arms and held me close against him. His chest hair tickled my nose. We sighed together as we came down from our lovemaking. It was by far the best night of my life. I had never felt more alive or more close to one person.

"That was amazing," He said dreamily.

"I didn't know it was possible," I stated softly.

"That what was, sweetheart?" He asked while running his long hands up and down my back.

"To be this close to someone. Literally, I don't feel like just me anymore."

"I haven't felt like just me since I met you, Miss Swan," He replied proudly.

"Mr. Cullen, you mean so much to me," I whispered sleepily.

"Sleep my love," He soothed. And sleep I did. The best of my life.


	10. Chapter 10

**I couldn't help myself. This is the chapter I have been waiting for you to read! I want to thank you all for the continous favorites, and reviews.**

**Also, I know as a writer that not everyone will enjoy your work. It's the risk you take. These characters are who they are, and I love them. As do many of you! So, be ready for a twist!**

* * *

Chapter 10:

Surprise

When it came time for Charlie to meet my new boyfriend the tensions were high. As we knocked on Charlie's front door together, broccoli cheese casserole in hand, I hadn't even taken notice to the fact that I had stopped breathing entirely. My dad knew I was dating someone and that I would be bringing him here. The surprise for me, was that I would be meeting my dad's girlfriend as well. He hadn't told me much about her which wasn't unlike him, so I was insanely curious. Just then, Charlie opened the door and smiled.

"Baby!"

"Hi, dad!" We hugged tightly as he ushered us into the house and took the casserole. I noticed his face fall as soon as he took in Edward.

"Dad, this is-" An unfamiliar voice cut me off.

"Edward?" My eyes flew to a woman standing behind my father in the kitchen. A beautiful tall blonde woman. My lungs jumped out of my chest and ran far away from me as I stood frozen in place.

"Irina?" Edward asked slowly.

"You two know each other, huh?" My dad asked with a chuckle. Irina walked slowly up to us and I watched with horror as my dad snaked his arm around her small waste.

"This is my baby Bells, sweetheart," Charlie said to Irina. She smiled at me awkwardly.

"Hi," She said as she extended her hand for me to shake. I didn't reply. I couldn't move. There were three things insanely wrong with this scenario. One, she was Edward's ex-wife, and I suddenly became incredibly jealous of her. Two, her age. She was at least ten years younger than Edward, making her almost fifteen years years younger than my dad. Three, she was breathtakingly beautiful and dating my father.

"Bella, where are your manners?" My father scolded. I shook my head slightly and regained my composure. I extended my hand and shook hers briskly.

"Come in, have a drink," Charlie offered. I ran to the bar and poured a large class of vodka taking a long sip. Edward and Irina followed suite. The awkward air was stifling. We made our way back to the living room with our large drinks and took a seat. Edward put his arm around my shoulder, but I shrugged it off. I was angry with him, with my father, and with Irina. I swallowed half my drink and could already feel the fuzzy effects from the alcohol. Charlie was looking at Edward with a death glare in his dark brown eyes. He looked good otherwise. Better than good if I was being honest. He wore new clothes, still plaid shirts and jeans, but new. Irina in comparison was a joke. She wore a red cocktail dress with tall heels and her hair was slick and smooth down her back. Hell, in comparison to me it was a joke. Here I sat in my favorite pair of jeans, sneakers, and a flannel button up. My hair was just as long as hers but much more untamed. It saddened me that Edward was the only one here that could stand firmly in comparison to her. He made his linen shirt and khaki pants look like wedding march material. I sighed and went for another drink, downing half of it before sitting back down in the awkward silence.

"So, uh, would someone like to start with what the hell is going on?" Charlie asked bemused. I couldn't take my eyes off of his arm around her shoulders on the opposite couch. It looked unnatural. What could someone like Irina want with a good man like my father?

"No one?" He hedged looking to his silent girlfriend.

"I'll do it, dad!" I all but slurred. I stood up and almost fell back over.

"Bella," Edward warned.

"No, I think everyone is curious here, honey." Edward sighed preparing himself for the worst.

"So, daddy this is my boyfriend, Edward. He's forty two years old and I'm only 23. This lady here," I sloshed my drink in her direction messily," Is Edward's ex-wife! Daddy, you're forty five... And hey, she's young too! Weird isn't it?" I said beginning to laugh. I couldn't control my laughing as it went on and.

"This situation is just too much," I said between bouts, "We're like a soap opera triangle." I plopped down onto the couch satisfied.

"What exactly are your intentions with my daughter, Edward?" Charlie asked seriously. I looked to Edward who was staring at me angrily. As soon as he opened his mouth to reply, I stopped him.

"Ha! No, no, no, Dad. That doesn't matter anymore."

"Regardless of his age, I'm still your father, Isabella."

"I bet you'll feel pretty awkward when Irina's dad asks you the same thing," I spat.

"How can you judge us by age when you're doing the same thing?" Irina asked politely.

"Oh, it's not age, dear," I replied just as polite, "It's the fact that you're a cheater, and no dad of mine is going to get his heart broken by some thirty year old." Irina's eyes grew wide and shot over to Edward angrily who shifted in his seat uncomfortably. I didn't care.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled.

"Dad?" I asked after another sip of vodka. "Was matter?" I slurred. "Not comfy?"

"I think maybe I should take Bella home," Edward announced standing up and reaching for my arm that I yanked it away from him.

"You'll be going nowhere with my daughter," Charlie threatened.

"What?!" Irina and I said together in shock.

"That's right," Charlie steamed, "My daughter will be going nowhere with a pedophile who uses then leaves his women!" Charlie stood up and got in Edward's face. Edward shot his eyes to Irina who looked ashamed. I stood up to stand between the two men protectively. Which man I was trying to protect, I wasn't sure.

"This is so fucked up," I yelled.

"Please, calm down everyone," Irina asked in her high voice. She stood and touched my father's bicep lovingly. I looked to her hand and almost threw up my alcohol. Charlie relented and took her hand in his. The control she had over him was infuriating. Edward grasped my arm and pulled me backwards, knowing what I had just seen.

"You're marrying the adulterer?!" I screamed in shock.

"And you want to marry the pedophile?" Irina spat with venom.

"Bella, this is not how I planned on telling you," Edward began hesitantly. He came towards me but I backed away stumbling over my own feet.

"Wait, what?" I glanced at Edward who was staring at Irina with burning eyes. My head grew dizzy and then blackness ensued as I fell and fell until I wasn't falling anymore.

My head was foggy and I couldn't hear anything clearly. Maybe there was no sound at all. The thumping in my brain was subsiding with each breath until finally I was able to open my eyes. Edward was sitting next to me with his head in his hands. For the first time in my years of knowing him, he actually looked his age right now. Worn lines adored his face in particular spots. One could see a few grey hairs sprouting in his mess of copper, and he looked tired. Events of the evening flooded back to me as I took in the space surrounding me. I slowly sat up in my old room at Charlie's house.

"Bella," Edward said relieved.

"Hi," I croaked out. Edward put his hand to my forehead carefully.

"Do you feel, okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Ouch," I said as I rubbed a sore spot on the back of my head.

"Yeah, you hit the coffee table on the way down."

"I passed out? How embarrassing!" I whined while throwing myself back onto the bed which only furthered the throbbing lump.

"Don't be embarrassed," He soothed as he rubbed his hand over mine. The last time I can remember him saying that to me was when I was naked in front of him at the hotel. I wished badly to be back there right now in that room with him. It felt like so much had changed too soon.

"How long was I out?"

"Only an hour."

"An hour? Shit, Charlie-"

"Is downstairs with Irina."

"Irina," I breathed defeated.

"I'm so sorry, Bella."

"For what exactly?" I asked sitting back up and leaning against the head board. "The questions are endless, Edward. For not telling me her age? That younger women is your thing? Love them then leave them because they're too young to care or understand?"

"Do you really think that?" He asked hurt.

"No," I whispered immediately. "I mean, I don't really know, Edward."

"Well, I'm not going to be able to change the way you think, Bella."

"You won't try? Don't you think I deserve some explaining?" I asked hurt.

"What is there to explain? You know everything."

"Now I do," I finished quietly. Edward's green eyes began to turn gray as he looked into my brown pleadingly for a long moment.

"I guess I should be going, then," He said angrily rising up from the bed.

"So, that's it, huh?"

"What's left? You think what you do of me, no matter how wrong you are. You are always so quick to believe what other people tell you."

"You're not going to defend yourself against her accusations?"

"I shouldn't have to!" He yelled. I cowered at his voice. I had never heard him yell before. Until now, I thought he was incapable.

"So, you wont fight for us? Then you don't care about me at all, Edward! I have all the answers I need now, thanks to you. You're a coward. I cannot believe how easy it is for you to just walk away." My voice betrayed me with cracks as tears welled in my eyes.

"Never once did I say it would be easy," He answered in a whisper.

"But I suppose you think it's a good thing that I never said yes, huh?" I stated through hot tears that I allowed to fall freely. I sniffed my nose and wiped my eyes ashamed.

"No, the good thing for you is that I never asked," He replied quietly. He took my hand and kissed it, then left me alone in my room. I slammed my head back against the head board welcoming the pain it brought. Any pain other than this was bearable. I waited until I heard his car start before I got up. I made it downstairs with no disasters and gathered my coat.

"Bella?" Charlie asked from behind me, "You're leaving?"

"Yes," I replied through sobs, not turning to face him.

"You don't have your truck."

"I'm walking, and I'll call Alice to come get me."

"Let me take you."

"No," I snapped. "Edward left, you should be happy now. Go enjoy your fiancé." I left him with that as I opened the door and began to jog away from my father's home without my central beating organ. How does one live without their heart?

* * *

I know you're probably so mad at them all right now, but it was a shock, right?! Such an intense situation...


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, folks. Happy hump day update! I want to continue my thanking you for the favorites and reviews. They're uplifting!**

* * *

Chapter 11:

Visits

Once again my life began to rotate around time. Endless, mindless tasks filled everyday for the past couple weeks. I was probably the only person in town that was dreading Christmas break. I would be alone and bored with nothing to do but think.

Alice picked me up halfway from Charlie's on Thanksgiving. Despite her tries, I never told her what truly happened. I hadn't really wanted to until now. I didn't feel I could, but she was coming to my apartment tonight anyway.

The last day of work before break went too quickly. I was able to avoid Edward easily, and hadn't had to see him close up once. Ignoring him was simple. When the last bell rang I wished my students a happy holiday and began to gather my things.

"Bella?" I looked up from my desk to see Jacob standing in my doorway.

"Hi, Jacob," I replied kindly.

"I, uh, heard about you and Edward breaking up." Of course he had. Damn this small town.

"Okay." I sighed.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Jake, thanks."

"Want me to kick his ass?" I laughed out loud for the first time in weeks. "I'm serious! I will."

"That won't be necessary, but thanks for the gesture."

"If you ever wanna go-" Jacob stopped mid sentence when he saw the look on my face stopping him from continuing.

"Well," He said as he cleared his throat, "I'm here as a friend."

"Thanks again. Happy Christmas, Jake."

"Same to you," He replied smiling.

Upon leaving my classroom I started to walk briskly down the hall. When I noticed Edward's door open, I couldn't help but look inside as I walked by. Edward stood at the windows with his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked flustered and sad. I continued my walk down the hall but slowed significantly. It made me feel better that maybe I wasn't the only one hurting.

My home had been clean for far too long. On days when I wasn't working, I would clean and scrub every inch of my apartment. As I was preparing for Alice's arrival, there came a subtle knock on my door. Alice was known to show up early, so I yelled for her to come on in.

"I'm in the kitchen, Ali!" I called. I could hear movement but it was still subtle.

"Bella?" A vaguely familiar voice sang. I swirled around from the stove to see my enemy.

"Irina," I choke.

"Sorry, but you said to just come in. I don't mean to freak you out." I snorted unattractively.

"What do you want?" I asked sharply.

"To talk. Please?" Her beauty was already intimidating me.

"There isn't much to say, Irina, but go ahead." She inhaled deeply and moved to sit at my small table.

"Do you want tea?"

"Got anything stronger?" She pleaded. I nodded my head and went for the liquor cabinet pulling out a bottle of Patron. Popping the lid I poured us each a shot and took a seat across from her. Irina downed hers like air and took another deep breath. I mimicked her breathing and prepared myself for whatever was coming to me.

"Alright," She began hesitantly, "First off, I love your father. Very much so, in fact. I know that must be strange for you, Bella, since I am only ten years older than you. I married Edward when I was 19. I lost almost my entire family over the situation, because he was my college professor in Chicago. I adored him and I thought our marriage would be perfect, until I learned that it wasn't. It was mostly because of my age, but not how you think so. I had no idea who I was and my profession was calling me in an entirely different direction from where I was with Edward. We had always had so much fun together, but one day it just stopped. We split up for a while and took some time. Being young and a senior by then in college, I sort of fell off the deep end and went to a frat party and got very drunk. I told Edward about that night and the infidelity. He took it like a gentleman, but I knew he was hurt. But I thought, if Edward and I were meant to be, I wouldn't have gone to that party and slept with someone else. Edward is the one who made me realize that. We ended the marriage together after I graduated and moved to an office to begin my career, as Edward moved back here. That's the last time I saw him until Thanksgiving. I shouldn't have called him a pedophile, but I was still hurt over the divorce and felt used by him when in reality, it was me. He's a good man, Bella and I know he loves you. You know who you are more than I ever did." Her voice was soft and sincere. It was more disarming than her appearance.

"Thank you," I whispered. "How did you meet Charlie?" Irina smiled fondly.

"One day a funny guy fell into my office having heard of me from Delilah's radio commercial asking if I would become his architect. It took off from there. He is so kind and gentle and I understand his dry humor."

"He's the best man I know. I don't want to see him crushed on the day when you decide you don't know who you are again."

"I can assure you, Bella, I know who I am. And even if I didn't one day, it wouldn't matter. I want to take a break on my career and travel with Charlie for a year. I love him more than I've ever loved anyone." Her admission made me happy for Charlie, but I was still going to be hesitant.

"I appreciate your honesty, Irina. I'm sorry I was so hateful towards you." She smiled and stood from the table.

"Thank you. I hope to see more of you in the future."

"You will," I replied kindly. She turned to leave.

"Wait, Irina?" I asked shyly. She turned back around to look at me questioningly.

"What do I do?" I asked sadly bowing my head.

"You love each other. It'll come together. I know him, and I know you're the one." I looked up to her teary eyed and smiled my first genuine smile in weeks. Her words lifted me with hope that stayed long after her departure. I couldn't wait to tell my best friend.

"Bella, you don't have to talk about it, you know," Alice said softly. We sat comfortably on my couch with hot chocolate and cigarettes.

"I need to," I replied strongly. I took a deep breath and was glad Ali had put on instrumental Christmas music. The sounds were joyous and calming.

"Before you do, I have some news," Alice said hesitantly.

"Oh?"

"Apparently Rosalie got with Emmett, the assistant coach."

"Like she said she wanted," I said with venom.

"Yeah, well they're getting married and Emmett took the head coaching job at a school in Bloomington."

"She's moving?!"

"Next weekend!" Alice said beaming.

"Wow that was fast, but I am so glad."

"Me too. No more Rosalie for us to worry about! I think once you got Edward, she knew the fight was over. Plus, word has it that Emmett is her perfect match. He's just as much of a whore."

"Good for them, I guess. I miss her sometimes. We were best friends and then one day we weren't."

"Its a way of life. At least we have each other, still. Now please, go on with your story." I took a deep breath and began.

"Edward was married in Chicago to a woman, Irina, who was much younger than him," I started. Alice's eyes grew wide in shock, but I continued.

"They divorced, obviously. They grew apart and she started her architecture career and Edward moved home here. On Thanksgiving you know I was bringing Edward to meet Charlie and I'd be meeting Charlie's girlfriend." Alice gasped and threw her hand over her mouth.

"No," She said between fingers.

"Oh, yes, you guessed it," I replied deadpanned.

"Holy shit, Charlie with a younger woman!"

"Fifteen years younger," I said.

"And Edward is twenty years above you," She noted.

"I know, so I can't judge it's just, what are the odds Ali? My father with my ex boyfriends wife?"

"It does have a soap opera feel to it," She replied with a giggle.

"Oh, it gets worse. Charlie and Irina are engaged, and Edward had planned on proposing to me."

"Oh, my God!" Alice screeched excitedly. I threw my hands to my ears protectively. "Everyone is getting married!"

"Wait," She paused confused, "Was going to propose? Why didn't he?"

"I got drunk and everyone was mad and shocked and then I passed out. When I woke up, Edward and I got in a fight."

"About?" Ali asked with crossed brows. I sighed ashamed.

"I was so mad at him, Ali. He never told me Irina's age, and Irina and Charlie made him sound like he was a pedophile who used younger women."

"You can't seriously believe that, Isabella!" Alice yelled. I flinched in surprise.

"Ali, he never told me!"

"Why does her her age matter?" Alice asked angrily while lighting two cigarettes and handing one to me.

"It doesn't," I replied sadly. "I was in shock with Charlie and meeting Irina and Edward's supposed proposal. Irina came here today and explained it all to me."

"That took courage, babe."

"I know. And I realize that I screwed it all up!"

"It's easily fixed. Go to Edward."

"I can't. He's probably still furious with me and what if it's too late?"

"You guys waited over five years. A couple weeks is nothing. He's the one, baby," Alice cooed.

"Irina said the same thing about me," I whispered fondly. "She's so beautiful, Alice. It's intimidating."

"I'm sure she was more intimidated by you. You're the daughter of her fiancé and you know what? You're beautiful, too." salty tears welled in my eyes, but I felt better. Relieved even, because things weren't so bad.

"Thank you, Ali. How do I just go to him?"

"Make it grand. Find something, and go to him. Make it like the climax of an old romance movie," She suggested dreamily. I brought my hand to my chin pondering for a long minute before the light bulb in my head went off.

"I can do that." And I would.

* * *

**Woo! It's coming together, eh?**

**For those of you who read my story Forest Glow, I promised a sequel... Go check it out, huh? It's called Appalachian and I am so pumped for that story. Review me! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy ending my lovely readers. Please check out my new story Appalachian!**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews and favorites.**

* * *

Chapter 12:

Grand Gestures

A lot of people can be heard saying that chivalry and romance is dead. I say different: you cannot kill something meaningful. I had taken a few days to think of my grand gesture before I was set and satisfied. After having dinner with Charlie and Irina on Christmas Eve, I would walk to Edward's house. Alice thought I was insane because of all the snow and freezing temperatures, but it was part of the chivalry. As soon as the night was upon me, I became nervous and worried about my gesture. So nervous I was shaking as I was putting on my coat.

"You're going to be great, Bells," My dad encouraged from beside me.

"Yeah, and you look fabulous."

"Thank you both," I replied hoarsely.

"Are you sure I can't drive you?" Charlie asked pleadingly.

"I'm sure. I can cut through the field and be there in ten minutes."

"Call us if you get too cold, you hear? It's below thirty degrees out there."

"Just keep moving," Irina added.

"Right," I nodded thankfully as Irina opened the door.

"Good luck!" They called in unison. I was so glad to have their encouragement and Irina was quickly becoming a good friend. And then, I was on my way. I tightened my jacket around me and began jogging through the conjoining corn field. The fear of the cold was beginning to hit me as I felt the ice wind beat my face. I slipped a few times on covered ice but managed to stay upright. My joints were beginning to ache and my toes were as numb as my face. I began to feel idiotic for choosing this idea, but kept onward. Once I could see Edward's house my frozen features broke into a smile. The snow twinkled around like it was rooting for me. As soon as I reached his front yard, I stopped my jog and went to the front door carefully. I didn't see much movement in the house when I approached it, but knew he was home because I could see his Volvo. I quickly took my boots off and grabbed the black heels from my over the shoulder bag. I slipped them on, and dropped my coat, bag and boots on the porch. My shaking hand reached for the door bell and pushed it slightly. The sound resonated in the house loudly and I began to hear movement behind the door before It opened before me. I was met with those familiar green eyes as they grew wide in seeing me. Edward's face looked tired and forlorn. So much so it made chest sink.

"Audrey," He whispered. Edward took in my appearance with a smile before his face fell.

"Did you walk here?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah," I replied looking down to my red and numb hands. "I know it was stupid, but it was apart of the gesture."

"Come inside," He ordered. I followed him into the house and relished the feeling of warm air washing over me. I instantly began to thaw out and took in my surroundings. Edward's home wasn't like I thought. It was somewhat messy, but cozy. It had a cabin in the mountains feel to it that was soothing.

"Here," Edward said coming up to me. I tuned around so that he could drape a soft blanket over my shoulders.

"Thank you," I said. "Is that Yo-Yo Ma?" I asked pointing to the stereo. Soft violin music could be heard from the speakers subtly.

"It is."

"I love his music."

"As do I. Would you like some tea?"

"Got any hot chocolate?" I asked with big eyes. Edward chuckled and went into the kitchen with me on his heels.

"I like your house. It's not what I expected. It's almost like it should be on a Colorado mountain top."

"Thanks," He said laughing softy, "That's what I was going for." He went through his cupboards easily grabbing the ingredients he needed and put the kettle on. His appearance was comfy. The sweat pants and loose sweater he wore had me drooling slightly. Or maybe it was his wool socks.

"I saw Alice with a man I didn't know at the grocery store yesterday," Edward noted.

"Yes, she is back with her ex, Jasper and things couldn't be better for her," I replied happily.

"I'm glad for her. I can't believe you walked here in that attire," Edward said smiling as he leaned against the counter. "And I can't believe you still have that costume."

"I owe you an apology. A large one, and I wanted it to be grand, so I had to be Audrey. She always new how to do it right."

"That means a lot to me, Bella. Except that I should be doing the apologizing."

"What?" I asked curiously.

"My plan was to go to you early tomorrow morning with the gift I got you. Remember the old man at the craft market? I had him paint a new feather for you... Bella," Edward bowed his head in shame, "I should have fought from the beginning. I was a coward, but I was afraid of pushing you away by fighting for you. I never want to make you do something you're not ready for."

"Edward, I'm not Irina. I know who I am, and I like myself even more when I am with you. It's completion with you."

"Bella," Edward whispered as he came up to me, "You know I love you." His words ignited that empty place in my chest full force. It was as if he was replacing my old heart perfectly new. I felt alive and I felt love. He placed his warm and long hands on either side of my face adoringly.

"I love you, Edward. I want you to marry me," I replied softly staring into his eyes. Edward's grin was infectious across his beautiful face.

"I do," He said strongly. The excitement was overwhelming as I closed the distance between our mouths with every inch of passion pouring out of me into him. We stood awkwardly in his kitchen with Yo-Yo Ma in the background as our music. Kissing with me in my heels, he in his socks, it was perfect. It was our grand gesture becoming romance at the highest climax. Edward's arms wrapped around me securely and nothing had felt more right. My world shifted itself onto the right track that I would walk along for the rest of my life with Edward at my side. And to think, it all started with a painted feather.

_~The End~_


End file.
